The Gap On Page 85
by sweetseverus
Summary: Two-shot so far. The chapters Stephenie Meyer left out. Bella and Edwards first time on their honeymoon, now includes the second gap on page 108 and Edwards point of view. Warning: explicite content for mature audiences. Please read and review!
1. The Gape On Page 85

The Gap On Page 85

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bella or Edward, regretfully. Property of Stephenie Meyer.

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together._

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. _

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water… (belongs to Stephenie Meyer)_

My hand was turning numb in his cold grasp, but I didn't mind, not at all. The warm water of the tropical ocean pushed against me, as if willing me to return to the beach, instead of invading its warm flow. The push and pull of the water had me swaying gently, my feet digging into the soft sand underneath me to keep my balance. Not that I really needed to, for Edwards hands grasped my shoulders lightly, steadying me.

The cold brush of his fingers a wonderful contrast to the now waist high warm water.

"Easy, love."

He said carefully, his golden eyes appraising me gently, as if his stare alone could keep me from falling over. I mentally snorted, his stares _made_ me fall over and I couldn't think of a time where they wouldn't hold that same power over me. Instead, I lifted my eyes to meet his and smiled gently, trying to force all the certainty into my eyes, trying to tell him what my words couldn't.

That I was fine, that I would always be _more_ than fine when he was around.

As if my message was heard, he leaned down, eyes smouldering and cupped my face gently. His hands oddly a degree warmer. Probably due to the odd, tropical water. I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away slowly, a small chuckle rumbling from his chest when I tried to force my lips to reach his.

"Stop teasing me."I whispered, my voice oddly gruff even to my own ears. That wiped the smile off his face in an instant. He leaned down once again, and I could already feel my heart accelerating, anxiously waiting for him to make it skip. But instead of kissing me like I had expected, once again he stopped. But this time millimetres away from my lips. He blew softly and I let his sweet scent waft over me like a drug, the addiction almost painful. I felt my eyes flutter back into my skull but suddenly Edwards cold hands were on either side of my temple, pulling the skin around my eyes gently. It was plain he wanted my attention, but what could be more important than his sweet breath seeping and leaking into my pores, stinging the back of my throat with need?

I begrudgingly opened my heavy eyelids to see Edwards probing, questioning eyes. I felt my brow crease, what did he want?

Edward continued to gaze into my eyes with that same maddening look. A question he didn't want to ask aloud.

"What?" I asked him, and allowed my head to cock to the side.

He smiled gently at me but didn't say a word, the curve of his lips drawing my attention to them. An almost irresistible desire to kiss him floated to the front of my brain, making it my first priority. I leaned into him but his cold hands were still at my temple, restraining me. I lifted my eyes to his and frowned again, what was with him?

"May I?" He suddenly whispered, his irresistible breath sweeping over me once again, his lips so close to mine, I wondered if he'd notice if I leaned in just a bit closer…

"Bella," He said disapprovingly, obviously still trying to regain my unfocused attention. A frown creased his forehead, the expression I had adopted only a few moments prier.

"Uh-huh?" I asked him in an airy voice, my mind still trained on his cold smooth lips. He shifted his hands away from my temple and traced a line of fire down my throat. I shuddered but he stopped at my shoulders, something that made the pit of my stomach roll disappointedly.

"May I?" He repeated once again this time his eyes flickered quickly downwards to make his intentions clear. I felt my cheeks flame involuntarily; he was asking permission to…look at me? I felt a burst of embarrassment and a sudden recall of my earlier stage fright. What would he think? I actually couldn't believe he hadn't taken a peek at me yet. _Of course not, he's a gentlemen._ My mind placated me softly.

His cold hands pressed against my flaming cheeks gently, dulling the warm flame of blood that ignited them.

"I won't look if it bothers you." He said softly, a crooked smile gracing his angelic face.

Yeah right. I was going to ruin the evening because I didn't want him to see me naked? Not likely. I opened my mouth but no words came out, I felt my cheeks continue to burn fiercely, giving off a completely different signal.

"It's alright Bella, I won't look." He said watching my eyes impatiently, waiting for me to respond, or at least to relax. I frowned at him and placed my hand gently on his freezing chest, moving it downwards slowly until I reached his rippling stomach. I felt his muscles quiver but he made no noise.

"No, it's alright." I said to him, trying to keep the wavering out of my voice. The stage fright came back with a vengeance but I pushed it away, back into the very dark corners of my mind.

"You're sure, Bella? Because I if it makes you unc—" I silenced him with a gentle finger - not that I needed to be gentle with him - and tried to look bold.

"This isn't going to work unless you do. No keeping secrets." I teased, my voice oddly loud against the gentle swaying of the waves around us. He looked at me with his eyes burning, really willing not to look the entire time if it made me more comfortable but I mentally laughed at the idea. Trying to be one together while his hands covered his eyes. Not if I could help it. I nodded carefully trying to pull out a smile while rejection hovered at bay, ready to strike when I was vulnerable.

His eyes suddenly lowered, taking in my torso and I felt the familiar blush creeps its way into my cheeks and in the hollow base of my neck. I waited and watched his reaction but his eyes were still raking my body, his expression neutral. And that's when it hit, the rejection creeping its way into my lungs, freezing them. I couldn't breathe, what was he thinking? What did I look like to him? I continued to watch his stone face, watching his eyes as they drank me in.

And then finally, after several excruciating and agonizing minutes, his eyes snapped back up to mine. His mouth was set in a hard thin line, his jaw muscles working furiously. But that's not what caught my attention. His beautiful golden eyes had darkened, they weren't black but they were getting there. I noticed how his chest and stomach beneath my fingers had stopped moving, he wasn't breathing.

"You are, exquisite. Beautiful. Magnificent. And much, so much more Bella." He whispered to me, his hands finally resting on my cheeks and I leaned into his touch. The demon, and host of my stage fright began to fade, I could feel the blush burning harder but his words had soothed me. Of course, I didn't believe any of it, but if that's what he thought, then I wasn't going to argue.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his palm and tried once again to reach his lips, my own aching for his.

"Hmm, no, thank you for the privilege." He said to me and finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he pressed his lips firmly against mine. The need in his affection burnt past my skin and embedded itself in my bones. It was almost too much to handle as I fumbled with his chest, trying in some form to pull him closer, to satisfy the ache that was starting to burn deeper inside me.

Then suddenly, I found myself under water. I gasped in, trying to find some air but only salty warm water filled them. I was in shock for a moment…did Edward just _dunk_ me? I pushed against the sandy floor and my head broke the surface, my mouth coughing and sputtering up water everywhere. My lungs burned furiously as I wheeled around to face the one responsible. Edward stared at me innocently, his darkening eyes blank. But I notice how his lips quivered, the corners of his mouth trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. I, however, didn't see the humour in it.

"You!" I seethed, my voice raspy from the burning in my lungs. He lifted his hands in the air as if to defend himself, his white skin gleaming silver in the pale moonlight. His lips continued to quiver but he was able –somehow - to keep the guilt out of his eyes.

"Just wait till I get over there," I said in a low, dangerous voice, surprising myself somewhat. "You will regret th-" I was abruptly cut off as my foot got lodged under a rock, sending me face first back into the strangely warm water. I sucked in more salty water and groaned mentally. I couldn't even keep a threat without falling on my face!

I recovered more quickly this time, my head breaking the surface and the water being forced out of my lungs more urgently. And that's when I heard it. The roar of laughter sounding like a chortle from the Gods. I turned my gaze slowly in Edward's direction, my eyes screaming murder as they made contact with him. He was doubled over, his sides shaking uncontrollably. His perfect lips spread across his gleaming white teeth, his mouth open emitting a wonderful sound that pulled at my anger until it disappeared, but that didn't mean I couldn't _look_ angry.

I crossed my arms over my exposed chest, trying not to blush when I realized, again, that I wasn't wearing anything. I removed my gaze from my perfect creature and glared holes into the water in front of me, scowling at it. After a few moments, I felt his cold arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me closer to him, his chest still shaking with laughter.

"Don't be mad, Bella." He said, surprisingly keeping the chuckling from his voice. It took everything I had not to just give up and hug him back. I continued to glare at the water; sparkling a million shiny diamonds form the moons rays. Abruptly, the laughter ceased and his chest was still.

"I'm sorry." He said seriously. "It wasn't right to laugh at you." I didn't answer him, figuring a few moments of the silent treatment was exactly what he deserved. After a few moments he stiffened around me, all teasing gone from his expression.

"Bella? I am truly sorry." He said, his voice grave. I turned around slowly and placed my hands gently against his chest, a small plan forming in my head.

"Not yet, you aren't." I said quickly then pushed with all my might against his chest, I heaved and shoved but he didn't even budge. I sighed, this wasn't going to work as I had hoped.

"Can't you play along for just a moment?" I grumbled pushing his perfect, hard chest once again. I felt him relax and suddenly he started to give way. He fell backwards unexpectedly until he was swarmed and enveloped in the water. After a moment or two, he resurfaced, his beautiful bronze hair soaked and matted, sticking against his face. A million different tiny droplets of water cascaded their way down his hair, gliding flawlessly down his cheeks, shinning a million different colors.

There had a been a goofy, lopsided grin plastered to my face until I caught sight of his soaked hair and the tiny droplets plastered to his skin. I felt a white-hot stirring of desire in my lower stomach as I drank in the sight of him. I suddenly realized that when he had resurfaced, he hadn't stood all the way up to his normal height; he was kneeling on the sandy floor of the ocean.

I carefully walked up to him, his face level with my chest, but for some reason, at that very moment I couldn't care less. I placed my hand gently on his beautiful soaked hair, running my hand threw it softly. The smirk on his lips suddenly died down and he raised one perfect eyebrow, his eyes looking up into mine.

"Bella?" He asked, his eyebrow still raised but his mouth no longer quirked up into a smirk but was held instead in a hard line. I couldn't control the heat that raced down my body and I quivered, seeing him beneath me, his perfect face so close to my body. I knew he could see the desire racing in my gaze, I could feel it burning there, the heat at my core reflecting through my chocolate brown eyes. His irises suddenly grew a little darker and I saw his gaze flicker to my exposed breasts, only centimetres away from him. He reached forward gently, and carefully leaned his cheek against one, his cold face sent a shudder through my body but I clamped my mouth shut, trying to withhold the embarrassing noise my body wanted to release. The shiver that ran through me had sent Edwards eyes swirling darker, deeper than before. He turned his head softly, testing his boundaries as his lips grazed my hardened nipple.

This time I couldn't hold back the tiny moan that escaped my lips. His touch burning like fire beneath my skin, rolling my stomach tighter. I felt his body shudder at my response and I looked down at him, his tongue darted out of his mouth and gently swirled it in circles, sending my breath into heavy gasps and forcing my heart to beat furiously. I felt another presence as his hand came down on my other breast, cupping it gently and lifting it in his palm, feeling the weight. My body was on fire but I locked my jaw shut tighter, I was terribly embarrassed by the noises that were over coming me.

"Don't." He whispered, his other hand stroking my jaw from beneath me. "Don't hold back those beautiful sounds." He said, his voice rough, eyes now a black fire. He pulled his hand back down to cup my other breast, massaging it lightly. I moaned quietly, still trying not to let my body have its way with my mouth. Edward paused suddenly, his movements stilling. Then I felt his razor sharp teeth graze over one of my nipples, then the other. The feeling sent my head reeling back, my blood to rush down to my chest as I gasped.

"Edward." I breathed quickly entwining my fingers in his damp hair, unintentionally pulling him closer to my chest. I thought he would pull away from me. Tell me that he was sorry, that it was too much for him… but he held on. He continued to massage me, his fingers twisting and pinching my nipples until I felt like my knees would buckle any minute, or my lack of oxygen would buckle my knees for me.

"Breathe, Bella." He said and then suddenly he was standing, his hands locked on my face, his eyes burning fiercely. He leaned in and kissed me, but it wasn't gentle. A little of his self-restrain was coming undone. My inner thoughts rejoiced silently in my mind, and my mouth opened in a sigh. His tongue glazed over my bottom lip and was suddenly invading my mouth. The feeling was exquisite.

Cold as ice, his tongue wrapped around mine, tasting me as well as testing himself. I felt my mind start to blank as my hands tangled in his hair. I remembered slowly that I was supposed to be good and not overwhelm him but my body wanted him, _needed_ him. I pulled myself closer and moulded myself against his marble chest. The feeling brought on another shock to my system as the ball of flame in my stomach clenched tightly. I felt his jaw tightened as my chest pressed to his but he didn't break the rhythm of our kiss. When I finally broke off to breathe, Edwards lips were all over my neck, collarbone, throat. Anywhere they could be to give me time to breathe without actually leaving my body. As he kissed my collarbone, leaving flaming trails in its wake, I placed my fingers gently on his torso, tracing every plane, every faucet, every muscle and line of his chest and stomach. I felt his skin ripple beneath my fingers as I continued my travel around his stomach. His tight muscles quivered more noticeably as my fingers smoothed their way over his naval. His perfect lips drifted away from my neck and he began to lick and nibble on my ear lobe, always being careful not to bite down.

I felt my eyes swivel back into my head but I forced them to focus, I didn't want Edward to stop if he thought I was going to faint.

I loved the feel of his muscles contracting against my palms, it made me feel…powerful. Edward's fingers swept ever so gently, feathery light against my breast once again, leaving me breathless. I pulled myself together quickly, and continued to play with his stomach muscles. I felt him shudder once again and this time I felt a low hiss shoot out from his clenched teeth near my ear. The sound rocketed through me like a searing hot whip. That simple noise made my heart stop, could I possibly, even remotely have that effect on him? It obviously wasn't anywhere near what he did to me but that one low hiss had sent my mind off balance. Gaining confidence and finding a new desire to hear him make more sounds from his primal instincts, the very core of him, I sent my fingers farther down.

I trailed them gently and every so lightly down into the water, past his hips. I felt his sudden intake of air near my ear but I kept going before he stopped me. My fingers suddenly brushed a soft thin range of hair. I marvelled at the feel, it was as soft as the hair on his head. I moved my fingers around, twisting and gently pulling on it. I felt his body shudder then convulse. His breath was coming in hard pants in my ear followed by the most exquisite sound I had heard in all my human years.

Edward Cullen groaned. Not in exasperation, not in defeat, not even in disappointment. He groaned in pleasure.

I felt my head tilt back, wanting nothing more than for him to do it again. So I ran my fingers farther down, not even contemplating where they were headed, only knowing that that was the source of his pleasure, the source of _my_ pleasure.

His breathing suddenly stopped all together and faster then I would have ever imagined, he had clasped his hand around mine and moved it up to his chest once again.

"Careful, love." He whispered in my ear, his voice low and…dangerous. I chanced a glance at his eyes. They were darker then I had seen them the very first day I met him in biology class, when he had been contemplating my death, even the deaths of all my classmates. His breaths were laboured but he was quickly regaining control.

"Sorry." I mumbled, suddenly feeling my cheeks flood with heat. I hadn't noticed how rash or courageous that move had been and it made me slightly embarrassed, it wasn't as if I even knew what I would do once I got…down there.

"Don't apologize, Bella." He said slowly, his eyes never changing colour but his voice didn't sound so animalistic, it sounded more restrained…under control.

I hated control, everything about it. I couldn't help but feel that if need be, he could take me anyway he wanted. I would gladly take the pain if it brought him pleasure. But I knew he wouldn't and that's what made it so special to me. Knowing that he had all the power to crush me, to pulverise me into tiny pieces, the fact that I was ready to give him that and so much more but knowing that he wouldn't. He wouldn't even consider it.

The ball of flame burned in me so hot and tightly that I felt my body heave my breaths out, trying to retain some sort of sanity so Edward could keep his control. Control was what made him happy.

He leaned into me, kissing me hesitantly, probably checking his boundaries. I kissed him back with fever, needing desperately to regain the lost distance between us when he pulled my hand away.

"Time to head back?" He asked me roughly, his hands still massaging my breasts, his breaths coming in shallow gasps, my hands still tangled in his hair. I knew my face was flushed with desire but I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to. I nodded my head vehemently, not trusting my voice at the moment.

He swiftly picked me up, cradling me bridle style and walked back slowly towards shore. I groaned as his closeness sent shivers racking my body, not that I was cold…

"Of all the times you could use your vampire speed, you chose now as an appropriate time to be human?" I grumbled as he continued slowly towards shore, possibly even slower then I would have been. I felt his answering chuckle rumble through his stone chest, sending my body into shock. My poor heart wasn't going to last the night…

"Just savouring the moment Bella, I like you in my arms like this." He stated with a quick shrug, his face annoyingly smug as I rubbed my thighs together, trying to sooth the ache. I remembered with a sudden jolt that he wasn't wearing any pants, his beige khakis hanging from a tree like a reminder. Just below my back- more precisely my rear- lay the unknown. Was it fair that he got to stare me up and I hadn't even gotten a glance? I was nervous but my curiosity was winning out.

As if sensing my struggle Edward glanced at my wide eyes and his lip quirked irritatingly into a smirk. I frowned at him but felt my eyes drifting over to the side, trying to see…

"Patience, Bella." Edward chuckled and we finally reached shore. I suddenly threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply tracing his soft bottom lip with my tongue. I felt him hesitantly open his mouth to me. I was overwhelmed in mere seconds, his cool smooth mouth tasted illegally sweet as I pressed my tongue to the inside of his mouth, probing…experimenting.

His mouth moved over my lips and I felt rather than heard him say 'careful' once again. I played it safe and avoided his razor sharp teeth, concentrating on the sensation of his cool tongue playing with mine.

I moaned into his mouth and he shuddered visibly. "I love that sound." He whispered to me when I broke away for air. Stupid human needs, they were so trivial and annoying when they interfered with my need for Edward. We reached the door leading into our bedroom and the anxiety hit once again. I didn't know what I was doing. What if I couldn't satisfy him? What if I, a puny human, wasn't enough for him? Not that he'd ever tell me…

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, his velvety voice raking over me in a sweet fan breath. I sighed carefully and he froze.

"Something the matter? If you're not ready Bella, don't force it. We have more than enough time." He said to me soothingly although I heard the small undercurrent of disappointment he was trying to hide.

"No!" I said a little too quickly as he sat down on the bed, me still in his arms. I wiggled myself out and straddled him, the movement creating a delicious friction I hadn't anticipated. I heard his chest rumble in a growl and so I wiggled my hips once again. We both groaned at the sensation, our breaths coming out in shallow pants. I could feel the bulge underneath me, sending the air out of my lungs with harsh gasps. One hand still in his hair, I let the other one travel down towards his naval once again before his hips bucked just the slightest bit. I felt my body flush as my core burned furiously, the wetness between my legs growing uncomfortable. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped breathing until my lungs screamed for the oxygen I was depriving them of.

Before I could register what was happening he had me flipped on my back, his coal black eyes staring into mine.

"Bella look at me." He said roughly, he sounded a tad angry but I couldn't keep my hips from bucking up reflexively. I gasped as my center reached him, craving more, needing it with every cell in my body.

"Bella!" He said harshly and my eyes refocused on his face. "Bella I can't do this. Look at my eyes, I won't be able to stop if this goes too far." He said, his voice rough with desire but hot with self directed anger.

"Don't." I said to him sternly although it came out too huskily for it to be reprimanding. "We can do this, together." I said and kissed him softly, all the while fighting against the urge to buck my hips into his.

"Bella…" He said and suddenly his face crumpled. "I can't live without you; I can't live with myself if I hurt you." I shook my head, the closeness of his body sending my brain past words. He was not going to do this again! My body was winning out as my hips flexed towards him, his center so close to mine. He growled, the sound sending thrills of electricity through my spine.

"I trust you." Was all I could say. I mumbled it a few more times, as my need for him arched my back against his chest, my nipples grazing his cold marble skin. We were still wet from the ocean but my mind didn't register it, the heat pooling in the pit of my stomach the only thing I could feel. I whimpered as the burn began to hurt, I knew Edward was the only one who could satisfy it.

"Please." I mumbled against his cool lips. "Please, Edward." My fingers locked around the base of his neck, pulling his hair as hard as I could, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. I watched in amazement as his eyes rolled back into his head, his nostrils flaring, and his mouth going slack. His eyes refocused when I push my tongue back into his mouth, trying to satisfy at least one part of my body's desires. Suddenly his hands locked around my hips and his eyes burned determination.

"I can do this," he whispered, "for you." I felt his cold soft hands brush up and down against my hips as his mouth refocused on my neck. I could feel my pulse beating under his lips, a temptation I could only imagine. Quick as lightning, his hands were back up my body leaving a trail of fire as I struggled to catch my breath. He caught my wrist that had been around his neck and pinned them above my head. He quickly shoved both my wrist in one of his hands, leaving the other one free to roam.

He suddenly shifted my weight and pulled my knee up against his hip. Pressing himself to me. Hard. He hadn't penetrated, he was simply trying to create the movements…prepare himself. The thrusting motions of his hips stopped my heart, my mouth went slack and I couldn't breathe. The pulse beating through my body suddenly seemed to center around my core, begging, pleading his body to enter me, to find some sort if release. My body jerked and twitched with every movement, every powerful thrust, my breath coming back to me too quickly, burning my lungs in its absence.

"Edward…" I panted, the sound coming out as a plea, as a warship. He was so cold against me, the contrast pulling at my core, making me sweat. I could feel the salty water begin to slide down my face, but I didn't care, I just wanted release. The ache was starting to burn, Edward's grunts and pants sending my mind whirling in ecstasy. Suddenly his movements stilled and my mouth opened in protest, but all that came out was a whimper.

"Keep breathing, Bella." Edward panted; his deep breaths pounding against my chest flush against him. His eyes were tight, strained with desire and pain. He was stalling and it was hurting him, as well as it was hurting me. His hands still held my wrist above me, rendering them useless. I groaned at his distance, and so I arched my back into to him harder, trying to reach his cold hard lips. He obeyed and reached down to kiss me, the feeling sending my hips bucking once again.

"Try to hold still." He breathed against my lips and suddenly his free hand moved hesitantly down and cupped my boiling mound. I gasped in his mouth, trying to keep still as he had ordered. His long cold fingers swept their way across my jumble of nerves and my body jerked violently. He growled into my mouth, the sound coming from deep within his chest.

"Still." He repeated against my mouth, his lips a hard line against mine. How could he expect me to hold still? It was a reflex. But I could see it in his eyes, he was losing his control and needed every bit of cooperation from me.

"If I hurt you…" He began but I cut him off. "I know, I'll tell you, I promise." I whispered hoarsely against him. He relaxed knowing I was going to let him know if he was going too far. His fingers brushed my clit once again and it took everything I had not to move. Not to flex or even to twitch. He let out a breath of relief when I held still for him. He placed his fingers there carefully once again and pushed, making a circle. I groaned painfully into his mouth, this time my hips bucked and I couldn't stop it. Edward hissed through his teeth but didn't reprimand me. He pinched it gently and I gasped, the ball of flame in my core recoiling and twisting with heat. He finally moved his fingers over to the top of my entrance ever so gently and slid one finger into my opening.

The muscles in my legs twitched, my hips moving around in any direction, trying to pull him in deeper. My mouth opened in a moan but nothing came out. He finally pushed in deeper, sending my mind in haze, pushing my heart farther, my mouth opening and closing. He pumped in gently and my hips flexed towards him, begging for more.

"Oh, god Edward." I moaned when I had recaptured my voice, too far gone to be embarrassed by my sudden outburst. I felt his frame shiver as the words left my mouth. He continued to thrust but added a finger still keeping his thumb in contact with my clit, rubbing and pinching it. My moans turned into pants and small whimpering noises, I was so close…so close. He suddenly pulled out and I gawked at him, perspiration lining my forehead and covering my body. I was about to scream the injustice when I caught sight of his face. His eyes were tight, his jaw ticking and his teeth grinding. I watched as he swallowed convulsively and I was reminded of the venom probably pooling in his mouth.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, his voice low and I had to admit, scary. I opened my mouth to speak but he bowed his head down and licked from my flat stomach, up between my breasts until he reached my neck.

"Always." I gasped as he reached my jaw, sending my heart into a panic. The twisting and coiling in my lower stomach had me withering beneath him. At my words, he stopped completely and looked deep into my eyes, assessing my reaction.

"Always for you." I clarified, the spell of my own words enveloping me. His jaw tightened, the muscles in his shoulders flexing. He growled and hissed beside my ear before his pained black eyes returned to mine.

"You're sure?" He asked me in a rich velvety voice, the same dark tone tainting his words. I nodded my head rigorously and pulled my hands gently out of his grasp to cup his face. The love I felt in my heart at that moment could never be out down by the fear of him crushing me. I kissed his nose lightly and he smiled, the muscles in his cheeks pulling his lips up difficulty, as if it caused him pain to smile at me in that instant. His head shot down between us and my eyes traveled there as well. My eyes swivelled down his perfect chest and stomach muscles until they reached the deep V pattern right below his hips. The muscles constricting there made my lungs contract painfully. What a sight. My eyes continued to travel downwards until they met the dusty light sweep of bronze coloured hair perfectly shaped until it reached his shaft. I could only see half of his manhood because it was mostly covered between our bodies but the sight of even just the smallest part of him sent my ego shattering. He was so perfect; there was no way my body could ever compare to his.

I snapped my head back up to his face and tried to hide the despair I knew had leaked into my eyes. His tussled hair stuck out at every angle, warm and inviting compared to his otherwise cold black eyes. His breathing had increased as he watched me examine him. I couldn't stop my heart from stuttering when he smiled at me, this time the muscles in his face pulling up easier. The smile was not a warm one, but one of great determination and desire. He closed the distance between our bodies quickly and hitched my legs over his hips once again, this time positioning himself at my center. The coiling in my stomach burnt to life once more, as I felt his freezing tip roll along my entrance.

"Please." I whimpered when he hesitated. I could feel his stomach muscles tighten against me and I pushed against him, trying to pull him inside of me. I felt him push into my lightly, trying not to move too much, the restraint causing him agony, I was sure. My mouth opened of its own accord and my fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued to push farther in, creating a friction so delicious I didn't know existed.

"Bella…" He moaned, his voice taught, restrained. All the muscles in his body tight and rigid. He was so cold that it felt like my insides were freezing but it only made my insides coil tighter, twisting frantically, needing more of him. I felt him reach my barrier and I knew the pain was coming, but at the moment, I couldn't care less.

"I'm so sorry, this is going to hurt Bella." He whispered to me. I simply nodded, trying to regain some sanity to my fogged, lust ridden brain. His muscles flexed, and he pushed a little harder than before. I gasped in pain for a moment, the coiling inside my stomach frozen, waiting for the pain to stop. I could feel him trying to pull out but I stopped him, the feeling would pass.

"Don't move." I said to him through my teeth, clenching them together tightly so I didn't spit out some sort of profanity. He obeyed but I felt the tension rolling off his body in waves. After a few moments, the pain started to ebb away and the coiling in my stomach stirred to life once again.

"Okay. I'm fine." I panted and pulled at his shoulders, trying to make him move again.

"You're sure?" He asked me, his voice revealing how much my discomfort was affecting him. I opened my eyes and pushed against his hips, showing that I was alright and ready. I felt him place both hands over me against the bedpost and his head beside mine, our ears touching. He pushed into me again and I winced at the size of him, was he going to fit? My insides stretched to accommodate him and he hissed into the pillow under my head.

"So warm…" He groaned, his hips beginning to twitch. The small thrusts fogged my hazy brain and I couldn't hold back the reflexes of my own. I moaned loudly in his ear and whimpered at the sensation. It was too good to be true; we fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. I was sure he had finally filled me, and my being felt complete, it was as if there was another part of me that had been missing and I hadn't realized it all along. His hips twitched gently again and I jerked mine up to meet his.

"Bellaaa…" he growled in my ear and his hips bucked in harder this time. The feeling sent my mind whirling and my lungs panting for air, I couldn't think of anything, anyone else except the perfect person inside of me, making me feel complete. The coiling in my stomach roared and twisted, trying greedily to take all of him.

"Harder." I pleaded with him although it came out as a whimper. His body shuddered and he thrust into me harder than before although nowhere near as hard as I wanted him to.

"Please." I gasped pulling at his shoulders, willing him to find some satisfaction. His chest rolled out a growl as his hips pushed forward, then back out, creating a rhythm. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, if I died from this I would die willingly for him, always for him. His hands suddenly darted off the bedpost and gripped onto my arms. Squeezing them as his thrusts got deeper, harder.

"Bellaa, Jesus Christ." He hissed through his teeth his hands gripping me anywhere he could, like an anchor, a reminder to keep himself focused. I didn't care, I loved the pressure of his hands boring into my arms, squeezing my breasts and clutching at my sides. The rolling in my lower stomach was coiling too intently, harder than before, needing release. I picked up the pace, my mind concentrating on nothing other than pulling him in deeper. Suddenly one of his hands darted beneath me and grabbed my rear, pulling it up to meet him. The angle sent my mind blank and my lower stomach into a frenzy as the new position forced his shaft to pound against the very deepest part of me. Confusing pain, pleasure, choking my lungs and sending my heart into a flutter of uncoordinated beats.

"Edward! Please don't stop, please." I whimpered loudly but his head was still buried into the pillow beside me. He wasn't speaking any more but the noises coming from him, all the loud grunts, pants, growls and moans sent my mind reeling. I could feel his jaw working furiously, the muscles in his neck straining not to bite me… I was sure. His hands got tight around my wrists, my arms, sides, my back but I didn't care, the feeling was complete bliss. His thrusts were getting faster, more erratic but the same pleasure pushed me against him, pushing him impossibly farther. The coiling in my stomach turned painful, getting hotter and hotter, twisting and turning. Even the cold from Edwards's shaft couldn't douse the flame. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't tell whether it was actually hurt or pleasure so intense it felt like pain. I was barely aware of our bodies connected several inches above the mattress, barely aware of his fingers creeping down farther and farther between us. His frozen finger rubbed itself against my clit and I howled unintentionally.

"God, Edward, god, please…" I kept moaning, not even aware that my mouth had been forming the words. His moaning got louder, it was a tortured sound. His thrusts got harder and my pelvis was turning numb but I didn't even register the feeling, he felt too good now, too good to even consider the numbing pain. He rocked into me faster, harder and deeper as my cries grew in intensity, his fingers rubbing, pinching and teasing my clit until it felt as if it was on fire as well. The intensity was too much, too much for my fragile human body to handle.

"Edward!" I screamed finally as I reached my peek. He continued to thrust into me, ridding out my orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure sent my mind reeling, my mouth opening and closing, going slack. I was barely aware of my panting, my frantically beating heart, I was only aware of my body shuddering around him, and the shock waves as they left my body. Suddenly Edwards pants turned into howls as he continued to pump into me.

"Bella, Christ!" He cried out, the sound only slightly muffled by the pillow beneath his face. I felt his body shudder, convulsing inside of me. I could feel the mattress groan as he gripped it too tightly, trying to remain in control as his orgasm rocked his body and desires over the edge. I could feel him pulsing inside of me, my walls clenching around him. I lay beneath him until all the shudders left our muscles, but he held himself carefully above me, never crushing me. Our breaths still coming out in pants, Edward gently lowered our half-raised bodies onto the mattress and flipped us over so that I was lying on his chest.

"Thank you." I mumbled, completely spent and exhausted. His cold marble chest a wonderful contrast to my overheated body. He didn't respond but my eyes were drooping too fast for me to notice.

"We did it." I whispered, the happiness threatening to plug up my throat, already creating a lump.

"We did it." He agreed in a whisper but his voice was still hard. I tried to look at his face but he was hiding it.

"I love you." I frowned at him, trying to pull out a reaction.

"Love you to Bella." He said, his voice going form hard to a forced gentle.

"Now go to sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted." He whispered to me, kissing me gently on the forehead, his eyes a beautiful molten gold. I wanted to argue but he started humming my lullaby, forcing my heavy eyelids closed as I drifted off into the most peaceful, bliss-filled dream I could have imagined.

_A/N- Hey guys, what do you think? please leave me some reviews and tell me how you feel. This is also some practise i'm using for other Twilight fanfics so i'm still experimenting with the characters. Tell me how i did. Thanks guys! Ps: If there are any spelling errors or grammer mistakes, please do not hesitate in pointing them out, i'm trying to improve. :)_


	2. The Gape On Page 85 Edward's POV

The Gap On Page 85 (Edwards P.O.V)

_A/N- Hey guys, you asked for it, so here it is! Be warned, I focused more on Edwards emotional state rather then making this smuty so it might not be as hot as Bella's point of view. Anyway, happy reading ;). Ps: sorry that it's a bit long! I just couldn't stop writing._

"_Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together._"

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her softly spoken words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. _

_My arms wrapped around her, holding her against me, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," I agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water… (belongs to Stephenie Meyer)_

I led her deeper into the warm tropical water until the tide pushed and swayed against our hips. Her hand clasped in mine ever so gently radiated only a small some of the heat I knew her body produced. My mind would often wander and I would catch myself worrying whether my icy touch was making her cold. She never said anything to me before but I was forced to recognize Bella's _finer_ personality traits…such as dumbing down pain, emotions or any such things in order to placate me. The thought made my chest rumble quietly, too quiet for human ears. Every aspect of the island was set in my peripheral vision, to ensure I didn't overlook any details. Even the gentle twitching of her fingers entwined in mine didn't escape my notice…my grip was getting too cold for her.

The wind suddenly picked up, the breeze probably too thin, too gentle for her to feel it sweeping across her beautiful face. Even though the wind felt nice it blew her scent in my direction, not that this was much of a problem as it had been. I shuddered to think of all the atrocities my mind had drifted to when my thoughts grew unfocused. Her scent burned the back of my aching throat but the feeling was quickly deposited and beaten down vigorously in the back of my mind. I was getting quite good at banishing the almost irresistible yearning for her blood since I had decided her life was more important than my desires.

Which brought me back abruptly to the present situation.

This insanity that she had asked of me had my dead insides quivering when the very thought of it broke though my disciplined mind. What was she thinking? Being intimate with a vampire, who - not to mention is superhuman- craved her blood more than he treasured his own life, or even hers. I shuddered at the image of her broken body beneath me as I tried, in vain, to save her life because of my own selfishness.

My mind snapped back to reality when Bella began to sway with the current. I quickly, but gently, lifted my hand out of her grip to steady her shoulders.

"Easy, love." I said softly and she turned her eyes to look into mine. Her sweet milky, chocolate brown eyes appraised me, the look on her face easy to read. The frustration I felt when I couldn't hear her thoughts burnt in my chest but that feeling I also deposited in the back of my mind, along with my thirst. She continued to stare at me with her soft, beautiful warm eyes, the urge to kiss her sent my mind reeling. It was easy to distract a vampire but I prided myself on my deep concentration, something that took a hit to my ego when Bella was around. I could hear her heart stutter as I leaned in, but something more pressing had me pausing before my lips touched her soft, warm ones. My hands, which I had been resting in the warm water, came up reflexively, yet slowly; it was almost too easy to be myself with Bella. I cupped her face softly, the feel of her touch reaching out as if sweeping past my skin and touching the muscles and bone beneath.

I hadn't once looked at her body, I wanted her strict permission before I did so. That sudden thought made me pause in the act of kissing her. I pulled away and when she continued to stretch towards me, eyes closed, I couldn't help but chuckle. The sound grating through my chest uncomfortably, not that she would notice, I was too worked up for what was to come.

"Stop teasing me." She whispered and the small smile vanished from my lips the moment she opened her eyes, a small sweep of pink already gracing her soft cheeks. _See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand ,that I might touch that cheek!_ I repeated Romeos lines in my mind, trying to hide my smile. I knew me Bella well; she would seek to tease me for the rest of our honeymoon if I were to repeat them aloud. I fought the urge to simply look down, I was after all, a gentlemen. Another thing I prided myself on, something Carlisle would be proud to see.

"What?" She asked me, her beautiful face puckering in a frown, her head cocking to the side. I lifted my hands to either side of her temples gentle stroking them with my thumbs. I watched in amusement as her attention refocused on my lips, it made me smile. She started to lean forward, her round lips parting, probably subconsciously, before I held her head tightly in my hands. She wasn't going to get away _that_ easy.

"May I?" I whispered to her, knowing that at any moment, her eyes would flutter, as they always did. But she surprised me, as she often did, by continuing to resist my restraining hands, trying to lean closer, our lips almost touching.

"Bella." I said, letting my voice settle on disapproving. I continued to gaze into her eyes, asking silent permission. I felt my own forehead crease in a frown, the same expression she had worn only seconds before. Her warm skin radiated into my freezing hands, making me all too aware of how cold I actually was. It was difficult to remember these inconsequential things when the only other creatures you lived with were vampires of the same skin temperature as you.

"Uh-huh?" She asked me, her voice sounding distant, her eyes still trained on my lips. I sighed gently; her closeness was starting to distract my easily distractible mind. An idea floated to the forefront of my thoughts and I let my fingers drift down her throat. Rivers of blood pooled tantalisingly close to my finger tips, over her jugular, which pounded invitingly, making my throat tingle unpleasantly and around her collarbone resting there until her eyes met mine once again.

"May I?" I asked her once again, this time allowing my eyes to drift down slow enough to enlighten her but too quickly to gain much of a sight. I watched as her eyes brightened and felt the flow of blood in her neck increase until two crimson spots appeared on her cheeks. Without thinking, I let my hands drift up until the lay sprawled gently across the splash of blood adorning her face. The heat bore into my skin like being too close to an open flame but the contrast had my fingers tingling.

"I won't look if it bothers you." I said to her softly, willing my compelling voice to wrap her in security, I wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. I let my lips twist up slightly, showing her that it truly was alright, no matter what she decided. I watched as many different emotions played across her face. Embarrassment, confusion, determination, and finally an emotion I had yet to see crept into her eyes. Her cheeks boiled under my cold fingers and the frustration I felt whenever her brilliant mind kept its secrets burnt fiercely, pushing its way into my head, beating down all other thoughts.

"It's alright Bella, I won't look." I said quickly, hoping the impatience was hidden from my voice. With a staggering sense of relief that she was finally going to answer me, she placed her small, pale, warm hand against my chest. She trailed her small, delicate fingers over the planes of my chest, resting finally on my stomach were I couldn't stop my disciplined body from twitching. The feeling was indescribable, just the slightest touch from her nimble fingers had my jaw ticking but I restrained any noises –such as growling- sure to rise to the surface. I didn't want to scare her.

"No, it's alright." She said, her soft voice flittering around in the calm breeze that surrounded us. However, the small frown on her delicate face had my concerns flaring. What was wrong? Was she ok? What was she _thinking_!? Oh, the sweet torture her brilliant mind inflicted on me.

"You're sure, Bella? Because I if it makes you unc—" She stopped the flow of words from my mouth with one gentle finger. The smell of her skin turning my senses on overdrive, was it possible for a vampires senses to burn out? Because the route my love was taking was going to have them fried in no time at all.

"This isn't going to work unless you do. No keeping secrets." She teased although I heard the trepidation in her voice, the slight tremor as it left her lips. Her quiet voice was unusually loud, her voice carrying in her nervousness.

Ah. So that was the problem, Bella and her silly insecurity's. Without any more incentive, I let my eyes swivel down her body, watching as the gentle cream pallor of the skin on her shoulders drifted flawlessly down her collar only to flow softly around her breasts, wrapping them in a gentle stream of white satin interrupted only by the small rosy peeks of her nipples. Her heart, the sound that had seared itself into my ever-lasting memory beat just inches away, pumping her warm sweet blood to every extremity of her body.

My throat _burnt_.

The venom stung and the demon raged through my mind, setting fire and demolishing every other thought, every ounce of self-restraint was being tested. Where saliva should have been there was only poison, a poison that slithered its way into my mouth but I swallowed convulsively, hoping she hadn't noticed. Bella. My anchor. I snapped my eyes back to hers and let the soothing warmth of her pink cheeks, her chocolate, oddly deep brown eyes settle my thoughts. The renewed calm of my mind helped me rein in the demon, taming it and forcing back into its place. I had barely noticed the hard set of my teeth as they gnashed together, or the ticking of my jaw, but now that my mind was refocused on Bella, it was easier to feel the way my body was reacting. I had stopped breathing so the temptation of her wonderful scent could no longer torment me with the demon loose.

My eyes prickled… they were getting darker.

"You are, exquisite. Beautiful. Magnificent. And much, so much more Bella." I whispered to her, trying to keep the roughness out of my voice. After the bloodlust had been tamed, it was easier to reach out and fully appreciate her beautiful body. I watched as the luscious colour of her cheeks turned a rose red instead of a tentative pink. I reached up to her, cupping her warm face. She mumbled a 'thank you' against my palm as I moved my hand along her cheek, a caress of sorts.

"Hmm, no, thank you for the privilege." I said softly, the words I had spoken aloud barely registered in my mind as I kept her body in my peripheral vision, burning every detail into my memory. I leaned in and kissed her, the ache in my kiss addicted to her sweet, soft lips. She moved her mouth sensually against mine, the feeling making the burn in my throat heat uncomfortably, but I dismissed it. I would have to brag to Emmett about my self-control when we got back… Hmm…Emmett. Inspiration struck and before I could think the idea fully through, I quickly grabbed my loves shoulders and pushed her into the water, being carefully as to keep her head hovering just below the water, in case she landed herself in a crisis, where I would have to save her because of my immaturity.

Quickly stepping aside I watched as mere seconds later, Bella's head popped out of the water, her beautiful mahogany hair plastered to her shoulders, collarbone…breasts. She coughed and sputtered water everywhere and I felt a twinge of guilt for her discomfort but the sight made my lips quiver even though I held tight rein on my expression.

"You" She seethed at me, jabbing a finger in my direction. I felt my hands lift involuntarily, as if in defence –the back of my mind snorting at the word _defence_ – and I assessed her condition. My lips continued to quiver, try as I might, I didn't know how long I could hold in my laughter.

"Just wait till I get over there," She said in a low deadly voice, forcing my mind back when she had left a message on my cell phone while I was hunting, something about grizzly bears seeming tame compared to what I was in for…

"You will regret th-" She promptly tripped and fell face first into the water once again, effectively cutting off any remark she was about to finish. I stared at her in shock, was she hurt? Should I dive in and get her? But seconds later she reappeared the look on her face…well, priceless. Her eyes were huge in shock as if she couldn't believe what had happened, after coughing up more water, her mouth formed a small 'o'.

_Asses her reaction, asses her reaction, asses…_ I couldn't hold it back. The sound ripped through my control and my chest shook with the force of my laughter. If I could cry, there would have been rivers streaming down my face. I managed to squint at Bella; her eyes were what shook some sense into me. If looks could kill…I would have been disembodied and turned into ashes all in one. I quickly sloshed my way over to her; she had crossed her arms over her chest, the force of her gaze burning holes into the water in front of her. The smallest tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. I clamped my mouth shut, willing my laughter to cease, it was obvious Bella was unhappy; I shouldn't have laughed at her expense.

I gently and tentatively placed my arms around her, pulling her tight to my chest. I could feel my muscles quivering, the act of laughter not shaken from my muscles.

"Don't be mad, Bella." I said softly, letting my cool breath tickle the crease between her neck and her shoulder. When she didn't reply, my lower abdomen quivered unpleasantly. I pulled her tighter against me although keeping a conscious thought to be gentle.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, despair gripping at my throat, clawing its way into my chest, had I ruined the night with my immaturity? "It wasn't right to laugh at you." I continued eyeing her carefully, her fingers twitched and I would bet my Volvo against Alice that she wanted to hit me.

"Bella, I am truly sorry." I said solemnly, the depression that had leaked into my voice shocked me; never had I realized how much my insensitivity could have an effect on her. I would have given anything to see one of her breathtaking smiles. I felt her turn slowly in my grasp and I fully intended to feel the strength of her wrath, accepting it fully, ready to grovel and plead at her feet if it would please her. What I wasn't expecting was the sly smile and coy light that illuminating her flawless, deep dark eyes.

"Not yet, you aren't." She said, her voice blending in with the perfect tranquility of the night. She placed her small delicate hands on my chest and heaved with what I supposed was all of her human strength.

"Can't you play along for just a moment?" She murmured petulantly. I contemplated raising an eyebrow but realized with a jolt that she was trying to return the favour. Relief, the strongest emotion at the forefront of my mind relieved my tense body as I fell backwards, my back hitting the surface of the warm water, the feeling almost scorching as it made contact with my unnaturally cold skin. I let the warmth of the water engulf me for a moment, ticking off a mental note in my mind not to suck in any unnecessary air. After a satisfactory three seconds under water, the moons raise piercing the water's surface making delicate looking streaks of light, I allowed my head to break the surface. I rested my knees on the soft grains of sand beneath me, exploiting the warmth of the water as it rested and pushed against my chest.

I lifted my eyes up to meet Bellas hesitantly, praying my submission would be enough to appease her. The sight of her goofy, lopsided grin would have sent my heart stumbling, I was sure. It was truly breathtaking that silly grin of hers, I could feel a grin of my own mimicking hers as she advanced. But suddenly the childish grin slipped away, her full pink lips parted unconsciously and her eyes shifted restlessly, resting here and there on my face, my neck, my chest…

She walked slowly towards me, the beautiful swell of her breasts shuddering delicately as she breathed, bouncing slightly as she moved her way closer to me. I could hear her heart, attuned to her as I was, beating rapidly, much too quickly and I worried for a moment that she may have cardiac problems if she didn't calm herself. She finally reached me and my hands lifted automatically towards her warm, inviting skin but I stopped in my tracks. Her small fingers ruffled through the wet hair plastered to my face, I could feel the warm drizzle of the drops as they slithered down my face but my attention was too captivated by the beauty standing only inches before my eager hands. She continued to slide her tiny fingers through my hair and I resisted the strong urge to purr, the sound would definitely throw her off balance. I mentally snorted, what was there about my odd nature that _didn't_ throw her off balance?

The smirk playing on my lips died down as a new sensation enveloped me, the sight of her breasts so close to me had effectively diverted my attention. The movement of her breasts as they rose up and down with her breathing sent thrills of electricity winding through my un-dead body. My breath came out raspy as I stared, the burning in my throat turned on high as if there were a meter for such an atrocity, the dial set to climb at any moment. I quickly clamped my mouth shut grinding my teeth together as I willed the demon to vanish.

"Bella?" I asked her roughly, my voice coming out in a raspy baritone compared to her feathery light soprano. She looked down suddenly and my mind went blank, not even the thirst in the back of my throat could compare to the intense burning in my lower stomach. It was a newer sensation, one I had only felt recently in Bellas presence, never had I felt anything like it in my eighty odd years of existence. The heat barrelled on as her lust-ridden gaze penetrated me, looking deeper into me, through me. I could feel her body quivering and I feared for my control, I couldn't lose the one thing that kept me sane in her presence!

My eyes prickled uncomfortably as they darkened, but I couldn't control the tentative reach of my fingers as they twitched, needing to touch, to _feel_ her. I hesitantly leaned forward, my cheek resting against her warm breast. The thud of her heart pounded against my face as I breathed a cool breath of air against her skin. Her breath hitched and her jaw locked. I watched, fascinated as all the blood in her body rushed down to wear my cheek lay softly upon her. Her body quivered and shivered, giving her away. The prickling in my eyes hardened as my eyes grew ever darker, the sudden twisting of my lower stomach grasping my attention. I could feel my shaft begin to throb, not something I was accustomed to. My eyes flickered over to the hardened, rosy peek next to me and, ever so gently, I grazed it with my lips, not anticipating her reaction.

She moaned, the delicious sound tearing its way through her round lips, more shivers racking her petit frame. My eyes prickled fiercely, my lower stomach pounding and my throat aching. It felt as if a physical object had been dropped into my stomach landing somewhere lower than my naval, the heat possessing my body eliciting a shiver from my spine.

Oh… but I wanted to _taste_ her. The flow of her blood pooling in her chest sent my mind grasping for some stability. That wasn't the only thing I wanted to taste. I allowed my tongue to dart out of my mouth, liking around the pink circle that flowed up to her nipple. I could feel her muscles as they contracted, her hands unconsciously rubbing circles in my hair. Having to fight off the urge to purr once again, I noticed the absence of my new favourite sound. She hadn't moaned, she hadn't even sighed. I brought my other hand down on her other breast and massaged it gently, pulling at it, lifting it, feeling its soft weight. The feeling had my insides squirming, my shaft pulsing harder than before, the feeling growing slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't" I whispered, "Don't hold back those beautiful sounds." I whispered, my hand leaving the swell of her breast to stroke her smooth jaw. I let my hand fall from her face, now holding both her breasts in my hands. I swiftly rubbed my thumbs in gentle circles having her moan softly above me, the noises pulling at my core, bringing with it my own personal demon. I paused, not breathing, not completely thinking through what I was about to do. Moving on instinct –human instinct I was pleased to realize- I bent down as if to kiss them but, ever so gently, opened my mouth and let my teeth graze over the tops of her hardened nipples.

"Edward." She breathed her chest heaving with the force of the air she was gasping in and rejecting just as quickly. She entwined her fingers in my hair and pulled, not that she was fully aware of it. Oh, but I found a new pleasure when she pulled my hair, the feeling forcing me to clamp my thighs tightly together, the throbbing in my shaft now intensely painful.

_Careful, careful, careful, careful…_ I repeated in my mind, willing my self-control to hold. I unintentionally began messaging her breasts a bit more forcefully, now pinching and teasing her nipples as my chest heaved in painful gasps of their own. I noticed that her chest had ceased all movement and my anxiety pulled me to my feet, my shaft still thankfully hidden under the warm water.

"Breathe, Bella." I whispered to her, my hands cupping her face a little more roughly than I had intended but she hardly seemed to notice. I crashed my mouth down to hers trying desperately to keep my control but I could feel it slipping like a precious thread right through my fingers, leaking away from me. Her mouth opened in a soft sigh and then a new demon presented itself, the demon of lust. It, unfortunately, shared a link with my familiar demon, when one got carried away, the other took over…

I tried to repress a shudder as I realized the consequences of even possibly losing myself to either of them. Try as I might, the new demon pressed itself against me, suffocating me; I leaned into Bella, my tongue invading her mouth, tasting her. Warm like an open flame, her tongue enveloped mine, pulling me deeper inside her mouth, pushing my limits. I could feel her, beneath me, clutching at my chest, pulling herself against me. Her warm breasts, flush against me, sent a shock down my spine, it traveled the length of me until it reached my already throbbing shaft, giving it a painful jolt. I could feel her lungs, pressed for air against her chest, trying in vain to regain her brains unfocused attention. I decided to help them out and removed my mouth form hers –not without effort- and latched my lips on the first part of her exposed skin that I could reach. My throat gave a painful ache as I inhaled her luscious scent, but it wasn't enough to conquer the lust monster. I was careful to keep my shaft well hidden and far away from contact, I didn't know if I could survive the encounter.

As I kissed my way around her perfect cream coloured skin, I felt her tiny warm hands press themselves eagerly to my chest, tracing every plane, every faucet, every muscle and line of my chest and stomach. Her feathery light touch scent my mind reeling as my muscles quivered and tighten form the contact. Her small fingers moved deliberately down until they reached the sculpted muscles of my stomach, were she traced the skin around my naval sending my shaft more shocks of lust and pain. She moved her hands down farther, past the water until she reached the small dusty sweep of hair just below my hips. I couldn't control the small hiss as it escaped my chest, sending the hair around her ear fluttering from the air released by my lungs. I felt her hesitate while I kissed, teased, and nibbled on her earlobe. I felt Bellas head swivel back against her shoulders as she twirled the small hairs around her fingers tugging and pulling, twisting and turning the sweep of hair, tormenting the demon of lust until every nerve ending in my body twitched with need. The groan that ripped its way from my chest was nearly as painful as the throbbing from my shaft, I needed release I needed…

Yes, that's what I needed, Bella, I wanted, needed her…_now_. My teeth dripping venom, I leaned into her neck, the sweet scent of her blood driving the familiar demon into a frenzied rampage of triumph, I was going to have her…I was going to…

Bella's fingers drew farther down, farther, farther.

_No._

Quicker than lightning I clamped my hand around hers and drew it back up near the safety of my chest. My teeth still dripped poison and my body reacted according to my twisted mind, therefore it came as no surprise to me when my voice came out rough, wild and untamed.

"Careful, love." I hadn't realized how hard my breathing had been until the sound pounded in my ears. That's it, breathe…in, out, in, out. Ironic, that I should be using the same advice I always gave my Bella. '_Breathe Bella'_, I would tell her until her aching lungs drew in a breath of air.

I opened my eyes, both demons still raging in my head until I caught my reflection in Bellas warm, lust glazed eyes. Black, my eyes were a swirling pit of fire, black fire, my monsters. That second was all it took for me to isolate my frantic mind. Isolate it, shut it down, regain control.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her lovely cheeks a bright shade of pink. The breath of air I drew into my unresponsive lungs helped steady my thoughts, regain some self-restraint.

"Don't apologize, Bella." I whispered to her, my voice smooth, the rough animalistic tinge gone from my voice. I watched the different emotions play across her beautiful face. Annoyance, regret, hate, then abruptly changing to determined. And, oh, how I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't a secret between us that she hated my boundaries. Hated them with a passion, I knew well how she felt about them but it didn't change the fact that I couldn't let them go, boundaries were what kept me in check. _If only you knew how close you came to your ultimate demise, love. _I wanted to say but knowing full well she would argue the moment it came out of my lips. I had no further intentions of ruining the night for us.

I reached out gently, tentatively, and kissed her soft warm lips. She responded eagerly, her lips almost twitching in anticipation. Her body pressed itself to mine once again and my mind fogged suddenly, anticipating the shocks of lust that would incapacitate me.

"Time to head back?" I asked her, my voice coming out huskily. She nodded vigorously instead of answering, her cheeks flushed with desire. I bent down and swept her up easily in my arms, she barely weighed anything. Her fingers continued to play with my hair, twisting and pulling gently, I bit my lip; it was all I could do to remind myself to keep focused. I moved slowly, my eyes boring into hers, my angels. Love, stronger than both my demons combined threatened to overwhelm me while I watched the display of emotions as they swept across her face, like an open book.

My favourite book.

The adoration harbouring her expression sent the air whooshing out of my lungs, not that I needed it. How could this exquisite creature, so pure and untainted ever choose _me _of all people, to love? The answer evaded me but I still puzzled over it. I continued to watch Bella's beautiful face, gleaming silver in the moonlight, until a look of exasperation came over her.

"Of all the times you could use your vampire speed, you chose now as an appropriate time to be human?" She grumbled, leaning her face against my chest. I couldn't hold back the rumbling chuckle as it flowed its way out of my chest, shaking her body as well. I felt her thighs squeeze together impatiently as I continued to laugh. I held my breath as I answered, fearing if I smelt her arousal the sane part of my mind might unravel.

"Just savouring the moment Bella, I like you in my arms like this." I said and shrugged, flashing her a smug smile when I realized she was rubbing her thighs together once again, trying desperately to sooth an ache I could definitely sympathize with. I continued to watch her as we neared shore, the cool breeze of the wind scraping across my body bitterly after the warmth of the water. I watched as Bellas gaze reached over to the tree that held my clothing along with her towel. Her eyes widened and I watched, captured in her gaze, as they swivelled over the side of her hips trying to see, what I finally came to realize , was my shaft.

"Patience Bella." I laughed, the sound once again reverberating through her, sending her breasts heaving, trying to regain some air before she fainted. Finally reaching shore, I became painfully aware of the twisting in my lower abdomen, the feeling burning with Bella so close to me.

She reached up with prying fingers and pulled my mouth closer to hers; close enough for her to reach. She traced her moist tongue over my bottom lip and I hesitantly opened my mouth to her. Panic nearly overwhelmed me as she explored the inside of my mouth, her tongue grazing over mine, tasting me.

'Careful,' I mouthed against her lips. And, much to my relief, she obeyed. She kept her distance from my teeth and moved back to my much cooler tongue. Suddenly she moaned into my mouth and I couldn't resist the shudder that racked my body, the new demon hovering at bay, ready to strike when my mind was weary from trying to resist my basic human needs.

"I love that sound." I whispered to her, dreading that the demon had spoken for me when she gasped for air. I continued my way towards the bedroom, making my way through the French doors and hovered above the bed, Bella still cradled in my arms. I glanced down at Bella and recognized the emotion as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, drawing out my voice until it grew compelling, wanting her to tell me the secrets kept locked away in her mind. She looked up at me, still worrying her lip as her gaze flickered over the white bed, a sigh parting her round lips.

"Something the matter? If you're not ready Bella, don't force it. We have more than enough time." I said gently, hoping the disappointment I felt deep in my core wasn't reflected in my tone.

"No!" She said quickly as I sat down on the bed, Bella still nestled against my chest. She moved herself suddenly, straddling my hips and grasping my hair in her small palms. Her sudden movement brushed against my shaft, reminding me all too well of my painful erection. A growl ripped through my chest then, forcing my eyes closed in concentration. She wiggled her hips against me harder this time and I couldn't stop my hips as they bucked up reflexively.

Mortified, that's what I was, what was she _doing?_ Was she _trying_ to die a most definite, painful death? She moaned, her head snapping back behind her shoulders, her chest heaving with the force of her pants. My chest moving in much the same fashion. But that was her mistake, with the movement of her upper body, she unglued her heated core from me, sending a rush of air into my face. Her arousal, as I knew it would, disoriented me. All within a fraction of a second, my mind froze, the lust demon pouncing as my mind went blank. Her scent, so powerful, filled my lungs, burning past any reasonable pain in my throat, reaching straight out to my lower half.

She was _mine_. And I could have her, all to myself…right now. The new demon smiled sadistically, raging around in my mind, beating on my lower insides until they scorched red-hot fire. My shaft throbbed horribly, my mouth opened and my teeth glistened. A second, that's all it would take, just a taste…just a taste. _It would be painless for her_. The demon in my mind raged, heat pooling viciously in my lower stomach, coiling like a spring hotter than anything I had ever felt before. Her neck exposed, Bella, ever so slowly leaned towards me, sending another whiff of her arousal into my lungs. It scorched my throat, burning it, the pain unbearable, even worse than the first day I met her. Far, far worse, because it wasn't only her blood the demon wanted, it was her, her body… all of it, broken, twisted, mangled it didn't care, it just wanted…her.

_No, you can't! I love her!_ The sane side of my mind cried out in agony beating the demons down vigorously. They were _not_ going to win this war. I flipped Bella over, so that she lay underneath me, her beautiful panting only antagonizing the fire in my throat, the scorching heat in my stomach.

"Bella, look at me!" I cried out, my voice perhaps louder than necessary. The pain in my voice was palpable, even to weaker human ears. I needed to hear her voice, see her face in order to calm my crazed, blood/lust ridden mind. She whimpered and bucked against me, the feeling throbbing through me so hard I thought _I_ was going to be the one to pass out before the night had finished.

"Bella!" I said harshly, a frantic panic tainting my voice. Her eyes drifted to mine slowly and I saw the lust, the unavoidable desire for me…for _me_. "Bella, I can't do this. Look at my eyes; I won't be able to stop if this goes too far." I said hurriedly, desperately hoping she would understand. I could hear my own lust in my voice, but I could hear the anger, the self-loathing as well.

"Don't." She said sternly, her frown pulling my mind back to reality, saving me form myself. "We can do this together." She whispered and kissed me, the desire striking through me like a jolt of lightning but her words still echoed in my mind, pulling me back down to earth, pulling me back, keeping me sane.

"Bella… I can't live without you, I can't live with myself if I hurt you." I said, the pain in my voice another element keeping my mind in check.

"I trust you." She murmured, repeating the words over and over as she continued to reach for my centre, her core so hot I couldn't be sure I wasn't melting. She reached farther and her nipples grazed my hard chest, the small tickling feeling sending my mind back dangerously to my borderline but I kept it still, willing the control over my body to keep me grounded.

"Please." She whimpered against my lips. Her fingers wrapping themselves lower down my head until they reached the nap of my neck. Then she pulled at the scattered hairs, pulled harder than she had ever dared. Oh but it felt so good, it felt beyond good, _too_ good.

My demons smiled simultaneously.

I could feel my nostrils flaring, my breathing coming in and out of my chest with such force it would have left me breathless if I were human, my heart hammering if it were still beating. My eyes began to flutter into the back of my skull, my mouth opening. Bella pushed her tongue inside my mouth hungrily, captivating my attention just after I managed to swallow the abnormal amount of poison that had been trying to drip past the confines of my lips. Her tongue, once again brought my mind back down to earth, an anchor. Bella, my love, my life…she was worth this torment, her needs being satisfied were beyond worth this war in my mind. I would see to it.

"I can do this," I stared into her dark brown eyes with determination, "for you." I moved my hands quickly down to her hips, her soft skin now tempting me. I trailed my fingers lightly up her slim form, my lips aching for her body, her scent, Bella. I found her jaw, and my lips immediately began caressing lower, down her neck, the flow of blood from her jugular taunted me, gloated when I forced my mind to focus. She shivered uncontrollably but this time I knew she wasn't cold. Her fingers grazed my back, going lower… I quickly snatched them up in my hands and pinned both her wrists above her head. If I was going to do this, she wasn't allowed to touch me. I quickly shoved both her delicate wrists in one hand, leaving one of them free to roam. I let the brush of my fingers sweep across her breasts, trailing a line of ice down her sides, her hips, her legs. I grabbed her thigh and hoisted it up over my hip, the feeling already threatening my control. My demons were quiet, waiting, patiently watching for a sign of weakness.

I pressed my throbbing erection to her flaming core, if I were physically ice, I was sure we would have created steam. She whimpered my name as I experimentally pushed harder, moving my hips against her, trying thrusting motions. My jaw slackened, venom threatening to pool out of my mouth onto her chest. Heat, too hot, racked my body feeding my shaft, feeding the demons. Pain, striking pain pulled at the skin around my shaft, I needed release and she bucked, she bucked against me. _Take her!_ My mind screamed frantically, the pain was too much, I couldn't hold on, I couldn't bare… She was whimpering beneath me and the pants and hisses rising out of my chest were uncontrollable, an instinct, a reflex.

Too much.

I stilled. Bella's head shot up, her chest no longer heaving, it was still once again.

"Keep breathing, Bella." I ordered. Her lungs drew in racking breaths, her eyebrows, glistened with sweat, were pulled together. I could tell the stilling of my motions had upset her. She was wet against me, her core so inviting, so tempting, but I couldn't be sure she was ready for me. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Try to hold still." I panted in her ear, kissing her when she arched up to me, her hands still held tight in my grasp. I moved one of my hands down, not entirely sure what I was doing, but I cupped her boiling mound, the feel of it throbbing against me painfully. So she was tormented as well. The demons were suffocating me, strangling my lungs, my stomach, making my body twitch violently. I moved my fingers down and swept them lower, coming across a small nub and her body jerked fiercly

"Still." I repeated, my voice dangerously rough, I held my lips hard against hers. _Control, control, control… _

I pushed gently on the small nub and made a circle with my fingers, her skin so hot I imagined my fingers melting. She didn't move this time, her muscles were tight with tension and I sighed in relief. I knew I couldn't ask this much of her, not to move, but I was glad she had tried, for me. I hoped desperately she realized how close I was to losing my mind.

"If I hurt you…" I began, my voice hoarse, but she cut me off. "I know, I'll tell you, I promise." Oh, her sweet, sweet words. They sliced through my fogged brain and seared through my demons, clearing my mind, my throat burning just the lightest bit less. I moved my fingers around her clit once again and she bucked furiously against me, the muscles in her legs twitching and stretching with an animalistic need. I hissed against her lips, but I couldn't ask her not to move, that was the same as asking me _not_ to want to drink her blood. It was impossible. She moaned against my lips, the sound was painful but I couldn't imagine any other pain than my own, as my erection gave another painful throb, one that sent my back arching. I slid my fingers gently farther down until I came across her opening and I gently pushed one finger into her. Her hips bucked furiously, trying to draw me in farther, so I complied, pushing into her with more force. Her arousal wafted up in the air, but I was ready this time. I cut off my airflow before it could go too far. My throat seared with pain, nothing was worse than the aching in my throat, not even my painful erection.

"Oh god, Edward." She whimpered.

I didn't breath, couldn't breath as I pumped into her, keeping my thumb on her clit, rubbing and teasing it. Her heart was beating erratically, her breaths being drawn into her lungs painfully, I could imagine. She whimpered and moaned, the noises, so delicious, sending my thoughts dangerously close to the lust demon. They continued to wait, hovering on the edge of my mind, knowing it was only a matter of time. I could feel Bella's walls clamping around me so I pulled out, she was ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, my voice low, the animalistic tone back in place. I swallowed painfully, finally realising how much excess venom had pooled in my mouth, my jaw ticking, my eyes tight. I was ready for a battle, a war.

"Always." She gasped as I licked my way up her body, stopping beside her ear. "Always for you." She gasped. I forced my mind blank as her words threatened my throbbing shaft, I could handle this…I could… I could…

I groaned, the sound painful even to my ears.

"You're sure?" I asked her, forcing my voice to be gentle. I held her wrists in my hand firmly, I didn't know if her touch would send me over the edge or not. I could feel my shoulders flexing, trying to relieve the tension in my body, I needed to loosen my muscles, I didn't want to hurt her. I needed more time to focus my concentration and so I looked down at my body hovering over hers, drawing her attention there as well. As she watched me, I allowed myself to breathe again, I was going to have to get used to the smell of her arousal if we were going to get anywhere. The heat in my throat burnt viciously, almost crippling me but I restrained, I had to get used to it, I had to. I watched her anxious eyes as they swept over my body but I barely noticed, the conflict was in my mind and I had to resolve it.

I smiled at her then, when her eyes snapped back up to mine. And the feeling helped loosen my jaw, helped ease the tension. I lowered my body down to hers and released her wrists so I could hitch both her legs over my hips and I heard her heart stutter then fail, then speed up. I positioned myself at her center, the freezing tip of my painful erection rolling across her heated core, the feeling sending tendrils of shock through my body.

"Please." She whimpered and the power of her words had me growling, the feeling rumbling through my chest. I pushed into her lightly and her whimpers sent my mind out of focus… No! Concentrate! I pushed in gently, feeling the muscles in my abdomen contract painfully; she was so hot, unbearably hot against my freezing skin. I was trying, trying so hard not to hurt her, I ignored the shock of pain in my shaft as my skin cried out for more friction, more, more…

I reached her barrier. "I'm so sorry Bella, this is going to hurt." I whispered in her ear gently and she clawed at my shoulders, nodding her head. I twitched my hips, the tiny thrust breaking her barrier easily, too easily and I shuddered when I realized, once again, how I could break her with one powerful thrust. I watched her face anxiously, her eyes were tight, her jaw clamped shut and I panicked, a feeling of relief to my constant battle of lust and blood. As much as it pained me, I tried to pull out, but she stopped me with a small shake of her head. I waited, several agonizing minutes. She was in pain, because of me. Would I inflict more pain on her, if I lost control? The idea had my nostrils flaring in self-loathing. No, I wouldn't hurt her, never.

"Ok, I'm fine." She panted, her legs constricting against my hips, pulling me farther.

"You're sure?" It felt like the hundredth time I'd asked her that within a span of ten minutes. But I wanted to be sure, for a moment, I wanted to make sure _she_ was ok instead of focusing on how I felt. I was so selfish sometimes. I could feel the disdain in my voice, the concern that wrapped its way around my tone. She pushed her hips up against mine feverishly and I couldn't stall any longer. This was going to be one hell of a fight. To prepare myself, I placed my hands above her head against the headboard, so I could fight off the urge to grasp her too tightly and I lowered my head down to hers, our ears touching. It wasn't the safest spot for my teeth but I figured I'd find some sort of distraction less my demon get the best of me.

I took a breath, my demons resting on the sidelines of my mind, anticipation twisting their ugly faces, a mirror of mine, into snarls of pleasure. I pushed in deeper, the feeling of her warmth wrapping around the most intimate part of me sending tendrils of shock, flashing and exploding in my lower stomach. Oh, but she was so hot, so warm, the heat was suffocating, torture and yet the most intense pleasure I had ever felt.

"So warm…" I groaned, the sound muffled in the pillow right below my nose. She whimpered and I worried for her body, was I too big? Was I hurting her? But she clawed at my shoulders, her nails racking up and down my back, sending my lungs gasping for air I didn't need. My hips twitched gently and I held my breath awaiting the pained cry from my Bella but she only moaned softly, her eyes scrunching together. The heat of her core pulled at me, tugging me in greedily. The demons smiled, their eyes glowing a fierce red as I struggled with them, willing my mind for control. And then I hit the end, I couldn't go any farther and the pressure around my shaft squeezed pleasure and pain shocking through my system. My brain hazed over, as if someone had draped a blank sheet over it. But instead of the gut wrenching fear I had imagined as the demons presented themselves I felt relief, as normal human instincts were the first thoughts to cross my mind. _Move._ They instructed and so I obeyed.

"Bellaaa…" My voice growled out, my hips bucking in harder than I had anticipated but she absorbed the shock and simply lay underneath me, panting, whimpering, gasping for air…

"Harder." She whimpered, that one word racking a shiver through my body and all I could do was obey, because there was nothing else to think of, nothing else to argue about. I slid out and pushed in with less of an eighth of my strength but the feeling had my muscles straining so hard I couldn't believe they hadn't torn themselves in half. My nostrils flared dangerously and I could feel my throat burning but this time, it was over shadowed by the clawing, wrenching feeling in my stomach.

"Please." She gasped, squeezing her thighs against me. Oh, her pleas, they had the ball of flame in my stomach scrunching so tight I could feel my eyes roll back in my head, my control slipping away from my mind. The demons smiled, there identical faces, my face, bared their teeth, snarled in triumph as I lost control. I growled, the sound reverberating through my chest, ripping past my lips as I pushed into her, deeper, harder. _Harder, harder, harder… You know she would take the pain for you. She would be happy you gave in, you know she would…_ The demons chanted in my head. No. They would**_ not_** win.

I moved my hands down from the headboard, gasping in air that seemed oddly important to me now, oddly necessary as the warm air infiltrated my burning lungs, helping clear my mind. But I needed an anchor. The air wasn't enough… I grasped her arms, her shoulders, her sides. Grasped anything that would remind me of her, she was real, she was underneath me and…_vulnerable._ The monster finished for me, the cruel smile in place, the burning red eyes.

I hissed into the pillow, trying in vain not to grab her too tightly, but needing the pressure, needing to hear her heart pounding the life into her, reminding myself that I could kill her. My shaft throbbed, and pulsed inside of her, the feel of my own thrusts sending electric currents into my lower stomach, where it coiled in anticipation.

"Bella, Jesus Christ!" I gasped into the pillow as I pushed into her harder, pumping in and out creating a rhythm, a pattern that would have my heart failing if it were still beating. I barely registered the blasphemy as it left my mouth, I didn't curse, well I didn't curse loud enough for Bella to hear. I gripped her arms tighter, my hands moving restlessly, squeezing her breasts, pushing against her hips, if I was hurting her she didn't complain. But my body needed _more._ Needed to go deeper even though I knew there was no where left to go. The coiling in my stomach was ready to spring, the feeling twisting and turning, burning, scorching me as I let my hand travel down to her rear where I lifted her, pulling her against me. The angle had my head spinning, overcrowded with too many faces, too many feelings and desires. I had hit her harder than before, right at a spot where it was most sweet. I could hear her heart beat uncoordinatedly, something that should have concerned me. But frighteningly enough, it didn't.

I was too consumed with my own burning, my own coiling ripping desires that for a moment I didn't care, It didn't matter if I was hurting her, I needed release…I needed Bella and I needed her blood. It was too much. Too confusing, too many desires filled my mind; all of them completely different form the next.

"Edward! Please don't stop, please." She whimpered loudly and my mind snapped back into focus. Bella, she needed me, she needed more.

So did I.

I pushed into her harder, hitting that same sweet barrier. But it wasn't enough, I wanted more, more of her. I was barely aware of the vicious snarls that barrelled out of my chest, the hissing pants or the growls as they left my quivering lips. I gripped her harder, around her hips, her wrists, her arms, her shoulders, but it didn't matter. _Focus, focus…_Bella was close, the twitching of her core a painful reminder. My own painful pleasure rocking my body harder into her, impossibly deeper. Her walls were clamping, the pressure squeezing pain into my lower stomach were the demon rested, he roared and twisted, the feeling suffocating me, dragging me down into the bliss I knew awaited me. So slowly that I hadn't noticed, my jaw had opened, my teeth position at her neck, my familiar demon beckoning, taunting my aching throat as my teeth grazed her skin. _No!_ I almost screamed aloud as my jaw spasmed, ordered to bite down on the soft delicate skin and also being directed away. Oh, but there was only that small thing that kept me from reaching my fullest desires, one small thing that would have me howling Bellas name in release. Her blood, her sweet, tantalizing blood as it flowed, pounding inches, no, millimetres away from my teeth. I continued to thrust, not even aware of the amount of strength I was using, I couldn't control that now, I was trying not to drain her life away with my teeth, poison her with my venom.

Bella whimpered, the sound painful to my ears and I realized how close she was once again, so close to her own satisfaction while mine raged about her blood, needing to taste the sweet rivers of it as it pooled down her neck…

A distraction, I needed a distraction. A growl ripped through my throat and was once again muffled by the pillow. The pillow! I quickly sunk my teeth into it, ripping it apart, letting my teeth have their satisfaction while my thrusts speed up, pounding deeper, harder, faster…

I let my fingers drift down her body until I reached her clit where I pushed against it, rubbing it in circles, teasing, pinching it.

"God, Edward God, please…" She mumbled incoherently as her chest panted for the air she was obviously lacking. Her eyes opened, and the milky dark chocolate of her eyes were hazy with love, desire, pain and pleasure all mixed into one as her walls spasmed around me.

"Edward!" She screamed, the way she said my name, like a worship, twisted my lower stomach into a frenzy, it thrashed out, twisting and coiling, burning and aching all at once. My release so close…so close. The monster in my mind roared in dismay when it realized it had been tricked by the simple pillow. It raged, storming around in my mind, begging and burning, awaiting the flow of her blood. Bella shivered, all her muscles contracting, her lower stomach quivering uncontrollably as her orgasm racked through her body while mine wasn't coming fast enough. I pumped harder into her, the squeezing, tightening of her walls burning into me, searing me with unbelievable pleasure that came across as pain.

"Bella, Christ!" I howled, the sound not as muffled due to the torn pillow at my side. I felt her orgasm begin to slow, but mine was only on its way. I pushed, my hips twitching continuously as I thrust faster. And finally, the agonizing pain was at its peak, the pleasure unbearable as her heat surrounded me, forcing my body to twitch and shudder as I spilled inside of her. My fingers left her center to grip the bed beneath us as my body rocked into hers. Stars appeared behind my eyes and even the monsters inside of me seemed temporality blind by the force. But my teeth were up against her neck once again, once again they tried to rip out her throat, to tear away the bit of flesh separating her blood from my now throbbing, achingly dry throat. Quick as lightning, right before the last waves of my orgasm left my body, I swivelled my head away and ripped apart another pillow, shaking my head and snarling into it. Fighting against the sickening urge to tear out her throat.

Finally, the rippling of my body ceased. The burning in my lower abdomen was reduced to a mere ache, as I was satisfied in the most intense way I could have ever remember.

_Bella!_ My mind screamed at me when I realized I couldn't hear her heart. But it pumped blood into her body only after a second, simply recuperating against the onslaught of emotion. I sighed in relief, I had done it, she was alive, she was breathless and I had beaten my demons. This time, it was my own face, golden eyes and all, that sneered and smirked back in their identical faces. I had won.

I gently lowered our shaking bodies, still panting for air until we reached the mattress before I quickly flipped us over, Bellas chest resting against mine as she was flipped atop me.

"Thank you." She mumbled against my chest, her voice sounding exhausted but filled with complete bliss. I was about to reply, my mood turned bubbly due to my victory… when I saw it.

Fresh bruises littered her body, every inch of her beautiful cream skin. They weren't developed enough for human eyes but I could see them, and it disgusted me. I turned my face away quickly, too quickly for her to see the pain and loathing I knew had settled in my eyes. I was appalled with myself, disgusted and revolted. I was a monster. A demon amongst the ones in my mind.

"We did it." She whispered, her voice full of awe, if only she knew how close I was to….

"We did it." I agreed, trying in vain to push the roughness from my voice. But she heard, as I knew she would and she turned her beautiful, angelic face up to mine with a frown creasing her brow. But I kept my face hidden, too ashamed with myself to gaze at my angel.

"I love you." She whispered the frown still in place.

"Love you too Bella." I whispered back, allowing my face to turn and look at her. My eyes no longer prickled so I knew they must be gold, good, I didn't want to ruin her night more than I already had.

"Now go to sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted. " I whispered to her, a forced gentleness to my tone. I could tell she wanted to argue but I quickly trudged up the chorus of her lullaby and I watched as her heavy eyelids closed, a peaceful smile alight on her pink lips.

I had the rest of the night to contemplate my latest actions, the rest of the night to wallow in self-loathing before my angel awoke…

_A/N- Hey guys, well there's Edward's point of view, i'm terribly sorry if anyone is disapointed, it took me a very long time to write this, contemplating the best way to portray him, to captivate his thoughts and actions. Thank you all for reading and for your encouraging reviews and comments. Thank you all very much i hope to see just as many reviews as i got in my last chapter, thank you all so very much. _


	3. The Gap On Page 108

_A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here is my version of the Gap on page 108, I hope you enjoy, it's from Bella's point of view. _

The Gap On Page 108

_He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding me away, grasping my shoulder._

"_No, Bella," he insisted, looking at me as if he was worried that I'd lost my mind._

_My arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. He was right—I must be crazy._

"_I'm s-s-s-orry," I mumbled._

_But he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest._

"_I can't, Bella, I can't!" His moan was agonized._

"_Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"_

_I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan. And we began were my dream left off. (Stephenie Meyer, page 107-108)_

In my dream, we had been on the beach, the blistering sun reflecting diamonds off Edwards porcelain skin. I had been sprawled across his cool, soothing chest as the warm sun burnt the surface of my un-sparkling, ordinary human flesh. He had been kissing me hungrily, the feel of his marble lips pure heaven amongst a place that was already a dreamland. Oh, but my dream had done him no justice, none whatsoever.

Edward grasped my shoulders much the way he had in my dream although this time, the feeling was real, his skin colder than in my dream, his raw strength palpable. I whimpered into his mouth as he groaned, the sound sending shivers through my spine. I could feel the cool wetness of my tears as they slid along my cheeks, dripping onto his flawless chest but he didn't seem to mind. I could still feel the paralyzing fear, the unrealistic grief as it clutched my chest, winding its way through my limbs, shocking my system. The feeling brought on a new round of fresh tears and sobs, too strong for me to hold back behind my quivering lips. The staggering grief shook my body into frenzied shivers against him, but he just lay there underneath me, holding me, kissing me, trying to sooth what could not be soothed but satisfied.

"Edward." I whimpered against his lips and he crushed them harder against me, the feeling a bright light compared to the darkness that threatened to overwhelm me. I was all right…I was fine; Edward was here, giving me what I needed. But those words brought me no security as I clutched to him desperately, another sob threatening to break loose.

"Please, Bella, please stop crying," Edward pleaded frantically against my lips but I couldn't, I couldn't stop the ample amount of tears as they sloshed past my eyes. Through the blurry haze of my tears, I saw the bleak worry, the unsustainable concern as it crept into Edwards beautiful golden eyes. My breathing came out in shallow gasps of need as I clawed at his sides, trying to bring him closer to me. If bones, muscles or flesh didn't confine my spirit, I would have drifted into him, just to be closer, to be one with him. And I needed him, the ache of need burnt past any reasonable thought, any _coherent_ thought that is.

I stared at his molten, liquid golden eyes and couldn't shift my gaze away as I continued to assault his beautiful, cool lips. He opened his mouth and blew into mine, the taste of him demolishing any remaining thoughts in my overcrowded head. The sensation took me oddly by surprise, I would never get used to the cool, sweet taste of him. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest, the movement should have been pumping the anxiety, the earth shattering grief into my system but his sweet breath dimed it, as if it were the prefect remedy to the raw ache in my chest, in my veins, drowning me.

"Bella." He moaned in exasperation, his tone tinged by the kindling of a new passion. "Tell me what's wrong." He begged as his feathery light touch swept across my back, my sides, my exposed arms, anywhere to soothe me.

"N-nothing's wrong!" I gasped into his mouth, my hands retreating from their position at his chest to cradle his soft face in my hands. "Not anymore." I finished in a whisper and his eyes burnt fiercely, the molten gold more like molten lava.

"Then why are you still _crying?_" He asked, frustration colouring his tone, making the response rougher than he had intended. I crushed the urge to flinch when his voice rose a decibel and lowered my cheek to rest against his, enjoying the coolness it provided. I hadn't noticed the silent tears as they streaked down my face, I honestly didn't know why I was still crying, he was giving in to me, we could be one again, everything was going to be great.

"Because I love you too much?" I asked tentivley when his breathing slowed and his frustration began to ebb. I could feel his lip twitch grudgingly against my cheek and I stroked his face, needing the contact more than I realized. I slowly came to see that I was half-right, the need for Edward so deep I'd woken up in the middle of the night sobbing when there was a lack of him was proof enough that I could, in fact, love him too much. Not that that was a bad thing, or a problem.

I stroked his face harder, reassuring myself that he was there, that he still loved me and that he was never going to leave. I began running my fingers through his irresistible, flaming bronze hair, the soft texture tingling my fingertips. I felt his chest rumble quietly although it wasn't a growl and it wasn't quite a hiss… Before I could contemplate the new sound as it rolled out of his chest, his fingers caught mine and he crashed his lips down upon me once again, the ghost of a smirk tugging at his compelling, marble lips.

His hands found their way to my hips, covered in black lace, as I moved myself above him, straddling his hips to get a better reach. We moved our lips together and the cool smoothness brought sparks fluttering to my skin, refocusing my brain until it no longer lingered on the crushing anxiety that had seeped into my lungs only moments ago. My stomach tightened, the now more familiar ball of heat rekindling from the lost days of contact.

Suddenly he deepened the kiss and my heart fluttered restlessly in my chest, like a caged animal. His tongue invaded my mouth, a wonderful intrusion as it were. A sigh escaped my lips before I could catch it. He welcomed the sound and continued the trail of fire his fingers invoked as they swept over my waist above him. Unconsciously, I nuzzled his chin and slid my nose up his jaw line where I nibbled on his ear lobe carefully; the act new to me. His strangled growl met my ears and my body shivered against him. He moaned gently and slid both his hands on the black fabric of my lingerie until he reached my hips, where he pushed down gently. He crushed my lower body onto his with the force of his hands and I welcomed the friction.

"Edward," I breathed into his ear, my breath tickling his skin, eliciting a shiver I was delighted to see.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked me, turning his head to kiss me but I pushed his beautiful face away for the moment, his eyes burning right through me, scorching my lower abdomen.

"Thank you." I mumbled incoherently, my sudden outburst reddening my cheeks. I tried to push down my sudden embarrassment but he was too quick. Edward quickly lifted his fingers from my hips and stroked my rosy cheeks, he seemed to be fond of touching my face when it reddened, something I didn't quite understand.

"For what, love?" He asked me, his eyes shifting restlessly over my expression as I stared at his perfect face. His marble forehead creased into a frown, looking as if someone had just chiselled the lines in his face, trying to add personality to an otherwise smooth, stone statue.

"For everything." I stated simply but the words seared themselves in my heart, giving it a rather painful thump that disrupted its already unsteady rhythm. Before he could answer, I kissed him once again, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue. He growled his disapproval but granted me access. I stayed clear of his teeth less he decide to change his mind on me again and focused on his cool, smooth tongue. My chest contracted painfully with the familiar ache for _him,_ this feeling had developed since he… since he… left.

I crushed my body against his and frowned when I felt the rough fabric of a muscle shirt. I rose an eyebrow at him in the dark, still kissing him but he simply smirked against my lips. Swiftly, he managed to relieve himself of the small excuse of a shirt without breaking contact - a trick I was adamant on learning- and resettled his hands on my hips once again. I was still in my black silky lingerie and it frustrated me, I wanted to feel his cool skin pressed against my overheated chest.

The ball of flame constricted in my abdomen as I pushed against his lips hungrily, he growled against me and the rumbling that tumbled out of his chest sent shock waves through my system. The onslaught of emotion caused me to gasp for air, breaking the delicious contact with his mouth and tongue. He moaned at the loss of contact but my lips failed to pull up a smirk, I was too overwhelmed to create an expression other than the one already in place. _Most likely something very odd or embarrassing_. I groaned mentally; trust me to kill the mood without even saying anything.

"God, I love your face." He mumbled and pulled me back down to him, the fabric of my clothes still an irritating barrier.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly when his breath blew over my face, the sweetness filling my senses, an image of the last time we were together floating to the forefront of my mind.

My stomach gave a painful lurch.

"You're so expressive Bella, I love it." He chuckled and the sound made me warm inside, as if I had just drank a cup of hot chocolate, the feeling spreading into my chest.

"Are you laughing at me?" I accused, to drunk on lust to assume a hurt tone to my voice. His eyes widened in panic for a moment before he saw my hands trembling with need as they rubbed circles in his chest. His eyes softened and he placed kisses all over my face, my forehead, my eyelids, my nose and cheeks and then suddenly resting against my lips but not quite kissing them.

"Never." He breathed and I was starting to get tired of the incoherency my mind produced when he did that. He kissed me roughly but I welcomed the feeling as my hips unintentionally ground into his. He gasped into my mouth and I was finally able to form a smirk.

"Mmm," I whispered against him as I did it again, the friction left a spasm of heat in my stomach and he groaned but to my astonishment, he ground his right back into mine. This time it was me who gasped into his mouth as a whimper left my lips. He grabbed my hips roughly and pushed downwards, the hardness -- concealed behind boxers-- between my legs twisted my insides and I felt my mouth go slack even though I commanded it to behave.

"Ah, why are you wearing clothes again?" I asked breathlessly against him, although it sounded painful. I looked down at him when he didn't answer. His eyes were scrunched tight as he continued to move my hips up and down his length, his mouth set in a hard thin line, his breathing ragged. My breath hitched as he pressed me more firmly against him, the bulge confined in his black silk boxers sending my mind into a frenzied haze of lust. The tears had dried up on my face but I was worried there would be a new liquid running down my chin if I didn't shut my mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing." He ground out between clenched teeth. I rocked against him, not registering his words for a few seconds as I enjoyed the wonderful friction. Finally clueing in, I lifted my shaking hands from his chest to my black lace bra and began to unclasp it when his large, smooth hands stopped them with an unbreakable grasp.

"Leave it on," he panted against me and when I looked down into his dark eyes, he clarified. "I think I might be able to control myself a little better if you stay clothed." He breathed, his musical voice chanting in my ears, a beautiful melody. I nodded my head but reached down between us until I grasped his hard, stone smooth hips and pulled him up against me once again. His nostrils flared and my mouth went slack. I slid my fingers down his boxers, not sure what I was doing until I felt the dusty sweep of his hair. His hands shot from my hips up until they reached my breasts were he sat up to caress them through the fabric of my bra. I laid my chin on his head as his fingers massaged my breasts and his beautiful, soft lips teased my nipples through the rough fabric. I sighed contentedly but he tensed as my fingers dipped ever lower.

"Carful, careful..." He chanted softly, his voice rough against my chest. He was so cold, my fingers tingled from the contrast but I continued lower until I felt my own body pressed tightly against his. I scooted down his body until my backside rested just above his knees. And I pulled his boxers down with me, I wanted him, I needed him. My center scorched white-hot fire as I panted, each breath coming out unsteady and ragged. He was still against me, every muscle taut with tension as his jaw worked furiously against my chest. I pushed him away from me, leaning his head back gently on the pillow. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know how. Panic threatened to overwhelm me but I pushed it back, stuffed it in the blackest corners of my mind.

Insecurity was the next emotion to play coy with me as I slid my fingers up his sides and up over his chest, massaging and feeling his stone cold, smooth skin. Edwards eyes were shut, his jaw clenched, he was taking shallow, soothing breaths in and out through his nose. I rubbed my fingers down his rib cage and shuddered at the feel of his perfection beneath me. The feeling was slightly empowering, watching him underneath me, and yet the insecurity and anxiety crept into me, diming what should have been pure, unadulterated power.

His fingers were running over me lightly, creating small sparks were they made contact with my flushed skin. I rubbed my hands down farther to his rippling stomach were my touch grew soft, taunting almost. I shocked myself when I realized my instincts were kicking in, showing me what to do and how to do it.

I traced circles around his navel with my fingers before dipping them down to the 'V' pattern set in his hips. A shudder rocked through his body, eliciting a shiver from me. The heat in my stomach clenched hungrily as I reached downward to my destination. As soon as I reached the dusty sweep of his hair, his hand shot down to mine and stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked, his throat sounding constricted as he gazed at me hopefully, a hope he was wasting because I was going to go through with it. I wanted him too much.

"Yeah." I breathed, nodding my head vigorously and, using the hand that wasn't held hostage, I pushed him back down onto the mattress, his golden eyes now a smouldering black. He took a deep breath but unclasped his hand from around mine and gripped the edges of the bed instead. For a fleeting second I wondered if this was potentially too much for him to handle but the thought was discarded, he wouldn't let me do it if he couldn't handle it.

The nervousness returned to my stomach, mixing with the ball of heat as I let my fingers drift down his freezing body until I hit an extended part of him. I gazed down at his shaft, it was erect and waiting but I hesitated, apparently a half a second too long because Edwards hands were back on mine

"You don't have to, love. Not for me." He whispered a small smile playing on his lips but I shook my head, heat creeping into the hollow base of my neck.

"Lay down." I whispered with what I hoped was a confident voice. He obeyed and replaced his hands on either side of the bed, steadying himself. I shifted my legs that were straddling him, positioning my weight all on my center so I could steady _myself_. He groaned when I moved and the sound egged me on, burning a new desire within me.

The desire to pleasure him.

I grazed his hard shaft with the tips of my fingers and his hands automatically gripped the bed tighter. The fear of not being able to pleasure him had me panting alongside my own desire but I continued to run my fingertips over his length several times, starting to become accustomed to this newer part of him. His breathing remained steady but his jaw was still clenched shut. I carefully, slowly warped my hand around his width and gave it a gently squeeze.

"Bella, you're going to kill me." He suddenly panted out in a rush, the veins in his hands protruding from his porcelain skin. I felt silly, not knowing what to do, afraid of moving the wrong way. As if sensing my hesitation, he once again unclasped his fingers from one side of the bed and gently placed it over mine and moved both our hands up his length and back down. He whimpered, the sound grating past his unwilling lips as he clenched them in a tight, firm line. The noise sent my stomach blazing with want as I struggled to rub the ache away from my center, the wetness uncomfortable once again.

He continued to move our hands, squeezing or grasping it so tightly my fingers ached sometimes, but I didn't mind. He gasped and groaned, growled on occasion and each and every sound that escaped his lips had me trembling. He felt wonderful against my skin, his freezing shaft throbbed and pulsed but all I could do was watch the expanse of skin as it twitched under my fingertips.

Suddenly his hand left mine as I squeezed, his fingers retreating to the side of the bed were he clutched it tightly, the bed creaking and groaning form the pressure. I continued to move, squeezing and elongating my strokes. I started moving faster, my hand swivelling up and down his shaft as my pressure increased and my speed accelerated. His stomach muscles began to quiver restlessly and his jaw was ticking, strangled moans and growls rumbled through his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hips jerked up into my hand but I didn't let go, I only increased the speed. He whimpered again, the sound tortured but I couldn't help but revel in the feelings warring within me.

His hips jerked up more forcefully this time and suddenly his hands were on my shoulders, my breasts, my sides and back as his body started to convulse, his sighs and moans the only sound in the humid room. When I noticed that one of my hands was lying idly on his thigh I brought it forth, not quite sure what to do with it.

I continued to move my hand against him and wondered if I should add my other hand but discarded the idea; I would end up knocking the two together because of my incoordination. My stomach curled with anticipation, as he seemed to grow even harder in the palm of my hand, his hands now grasping desperately at my arms and any other body part, his panting moving his chest harshly, a movement that would have been painful to a human. I toyed with the dusty sweep of hair above his shaft with my useless hand, tugging and pulling it whenever he seemed to stop breathing. I wondered how my fogged brain hadn't been taken over by lust but I realized watching the beautiful expressions play across his perfect face held my attention.

I never lost focus even though my core burnt furiously, needing him inside of me. My useless hand grazed past his shaft until I encountered more flesh extending downwards. Suddenly, realizing what my useless hand could do, I gently cradled his balls, kneading them with my fingers. Suddenly, the hand that was at my waist jerked violently and a sudden chill met my lower half. The ripping noise not meeting my ears until the garment was already off and probably strewn across the floor.

Edward had stopped breathing.

I stilled my motions, panicked that I had done something wrong when his eyes suddenly snapped open. He glared at me with ghostly black eyes but they softened immediately after a few seconds of searching my face. I didn't know what he had found there but it was enough to refocused his scattered attention. His hands shot down to my hips and he lifted me up and over him, my center hovering only inches from his shaft. Anticipation burnt through my veins as my hips bucked downwards, he was so close, so close…

"You must enjoy flirting with death." He whispered to me before lowering me onto him. I whimpered as he filled me, feeling – if possible—larger than before. He stilled his motions but a strangled sigh left his lips at the hesitation, as though it was causing him pain. _Just deal with it, you're hurting him! _My mind screamed at me and so I pushed down harder earning a loud moan from the both of us. He bucked up against me, sending his shaft in deeper, resulting in a whimper of pain to escape my lips. I mentally berated myself for my weakness as he stilled his motions once again.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice strangled. "You have to tell me if I'm hurting you, or we can't do this!" He scolded me, his voice too strangled with pain to sound truly angry.

"I'm okay, really." I whispered, pushing down against him. Soon gravity took over and he was hitting the very end of me, right at the spot that it hurt and pleasured most.

"Argh." He growled, his fingers massaging my hips as I adjusted to his length. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, my tongue trying to intrude into his mouth. No such luck as he beat me to it. His cool tongue graced my own as he swirled it around my mouth, the sensation fogging my already 'Edward' full brain. His hips jerked impatiently and this time my body reacted accordingly as I slid up and down his length. I moaned deeply as the feeling spread throughout my veins, tingling every nerve ending in my body. Edward said nothing as I continued to move and I started to wonder if I was doing it right, I had no experience with being 'on top' as he had taken over the last time. The fear was discarded quickly as his jaw slackened, his eyes growing unfocused.

"Edward." I whimpered as he forced me down farther onto him, impossibly deeper. He didn't answer as he kissed me. Suddenly he gripped my hips tighter and moved us up and down quicker, the friction heating up, the feeling almost unbearable. He began grunting and hissing as he pushed into me, our hips smacking into each other. The freezing cold his shaft held coiled my insides tighter, strangling them with the frantic need that had woken me during the night. I could feel the desperation as it rocked through me again and I clutched at his chest, raking my nails down his perfect, smooth skin. He growled louder than before as he continued the movement, up and down, up and down…

I moved backwards suddenly and then forward again and he yelped, a reaction I hadn't anticipated. I moved backwards again and then drug my body up forwards a little harder than before and I felt his body tremble beneath me. My heart was going to burst; it was so full of love, want, need and adoration that I didn't know how much more emotion it could take before it beat right out of my chest and onto the floor.

"Bella, please stop." He commanded in a whisper, his voice dangerously low. With great effort, I stilled my movements and realized how hard he was pulsing within me, the feeling of his control ebbing away.

The thought excited me more than it should have.

I looked at him hesitantly, my insides still withering with desire. His eyes were cold and yet burning with a strange fire. His hair, dishevelled in all its glory, was a flaming red contrast to his otherwise pale face. I knew what he would see when he looked at me, lust-ridden gaze, messy hair, flushed red cheeks…

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, the force of my breathing racking through my lungs rather painfully. He took a few experimental breaths before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's not your fault; I'm simply taking a precaution." He said and this time when he looked at me, the strange fire was burning differently, more passionately. He breathed one last time through his nostrils before smiling a tight-lipped smile at me, his eyes softening.

"Aright." He breathed and pushed my hips down onto his. I gasped at the renewed movement and he groaned beneath me, his shaft pulsing harder than before. I moved backwards experimentally again, wondering if he'd stop me. The feeling was exquisite and I wondered if I'd start bawling again because of the need that threatened to overwhelm me. He didn't say a word but all his muscles tensed. I exhaled and we moved together more forcefully, this time going in my newfound direction instead of simply up and down. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, his jaw clenching and softening while my whimpers graced the air around us. Suddenly he was moving us too fast for me to control so I let him take over. Edward growled loudly, the sound should have frightened me but I was focusing too hard on trying to close my slack-jawed mouth.

He suddenly flipped us over, so quickly it didn't register until my back was against the soft mattress. He lifted my legs up and around him as he thrust inside me, going ever deeper. I screamed softly when he hit the farthest part in me and he raked my still covered breasts with his mouth. He pushed into me rapidly, his hips making small circles from time to time, a feeling that was so delicious it was indescribable.

"Edward." I whimpered once again. "I-I-I—" I couldn't formulate any decent sentence so I settled with closing my mouth. His teeth were suddenly at my throat and I felt a fleeting sense of terror before they left and were replaced by soft kisses along my jaw line. He continued to thrust into me swiftly; it was hard to believe he still had energy to keep moving considering my body was on the verge of shutting down because of the pleasure. His hands started groping at me once again but I loved the sensation and moaned at the lost contact when his hands suddenly left me and grabbed the headboard instead. In between thrusts, his head would bow and his lips would ravish my clothed chest.

My hazy brain never put two and two together as another ripping sound met my ears and suddenly his cool lips were teasing my bare nipples. I felt his cool breath as it fanned over my moving body. I was in heaven and far past the dream I had woken up from. The feeling of his shaft as it pulsed in me, hitting my sweet spot, his hips as they pushed against mine, his breath, his smell, his touch, his kisses, his teasing, all of it sent my mind over board and my stomach coiling so intensely it was painfully, too hot, burning me up.

"Bella, bella…" He chanted softly against my chest, as his thrusts got harder, and faster. I could tell he was on the verge of coming, as was I.

"Please…" I whimpered, it was all I could come up with. I clutched at his chest tightly, clawing at his perfect skin as he pushed in harder, always harder than the last time.

He whimpered loudly against me and it sounded like he was in a terrible amount of pain. _Or a terrible amount of pleasure._ My thoughts contradicted. I was so close….so close. My center boiled, my insides coiling, tightening, stretching and working to pull him in deeper, welcoming the intrusion and gripping at him.

"God, Edward, I-I…" I still couldn't form the sentence I was looking for, still couldn't force out the words. I faintly registered a crackling sound; almost splintering but if the noise wasn't coming out of Edwards's beautiful lips than I didn't want to hear it.

"I-I love you!" I suddenly screamed as his rocking pushed me over the edge, I didn't contemplate how cliché it sounded with him inside of me or how stupid I sounded screaming it because a few seconds later he came with me. His grunting and panting, groaning and growling suddenly turned into a yelp and then a howl as he spilt in me, his freezing shaft feeling, somehow, slightly warmer than before.

"God, Bella." He whispered against my ear, both of our chests heaving with the force of our climax. I tried to answer him but he flipped us over, and my eyelids began to droop.

"I love you too." He suddenly whispered, his voice rough but I was already falling asleep. I managed, with the last of my strength to gaze at his heart shattering beauty one last time before I feel asleep, clutching at his chest, listening to his shallow breathing as he calmed himself.

A/N- Hey guys! Thank you so much to every one who's been reviewing and commenting, it really makes my day. I really hope to hear form all of you again after this chapter, i need feedback! lol thanks.


	4. The Gap On Page 108 E POV

A/N- Hey guys! So sorry X10 for not updating sooner but i had so much hmw it was insane! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing contantly, I really really do appreciate it! For all those who commented about when they make love as vampires, i'm all for it, but unfortunatley don't know when i'll have time to post it. Thanks for all your support, enjoy! PS: Sry for some spelling mistakes, it's rly late and i have like 5 projects to do still, so i'm rly sry if you guys are disapointed with this one :(.

The Gap On Page 108 (Edwards POV)

_I struggled with her as gently as I could in my surprise, holding her away, grasping her shoulder._

"_No, Bella," I insisted, I looked at her worriedly, had she lost her mind?_

_Her arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down her face, a new sob escaping her lips. I felt terrible; frozen chills ran down my spine as I gazed at her tear-streaked face._

"_I'm s-s-s-orry," She mumbled._

_But I pulled her to me then, hugging her tightly to my freezing chest._

"_I can't, Bella, I can't!" My moan was agonized._

"_Please," she said, her plea muffled against my skin. "Please, Edward?"(Stephenie Meyer, page 107-108)_

Twin desires raced through my body then, but which to listen to? One very strong part of me desired nothing more than to hold her, touch, make her happy in any way she wanted. The other part, one equally as powerful rebuffed the idea, a cold stab in the chest to even _think_ the idea of hurting her delicate, frail human body again.

She pushed herself to me forcefully, and the feel of her warm body pressed to mine fogged my easily distractible mind for a second, and yet in that foggy moment, I saw perfectly. Her tear stricken face, her desire, burning rival with her need for me, for _me_. Her beautiful albeit small hands clutching at me frantically, needing something that only I could give her.

I groaned, her temptation was too much, I needed her more then I had needed anything in my existence, and she was only burning the fire within me hotter. I pulled her lips to mine, surrendering; I would have to be careful, so careful…

She started moving herself against me roughly, her small hips brushing against my own, the beautiful black fabric of her nightgown scratching against my skin, causing only the slightest of touches. Electricity shot through my veins like fire, like molten lava and the burning in my throat made itself present as I closed my airways, pulling my conscious mind back to the problem at hand. She pushed against me further but I wasn't paying enough attention, I needed to regain control. I clutched at her shoulders, holding her steady as she moved herself against me. She tried to move closer still but I held her fast, I couldn't let her get too close, she was already overwhelming me. She whimpered into my mouth and I couldn't help but groan back, the feeling grating against my chest, relieving some of my pent up tension.

I felt two small splashes against my chest, they weren't cold, but neither were they warm. My eyes snapped open; Bella's beautiful eye's were still closed, perhaps scrunched a little too tight. Without her noticing, I smoothed my fingers over the creases around the corner of her eyes, so gently that her human nerves wouldn't feel. At my touch, her eyes relaxed although she didn't seem aware of it. I took the opportunity to flicker my eyes downwards; two small pools of diamonds lay against my chest, glittering in the moonlight. I felt a rumble of an upcoming growl settle in my chest, why was she still crying?

So quick I didn't see it coming, she began to shiver relentlessly, sobbing harder against my lips. I felt pain and anguish twist my chest painfully, what was wrong? What did she need? Was I hurting her? The frustration of not knowing what to do had me shaking as well. For the ten millionth time I wondered what she was thinking, I wanted nothing more than to jump into her mind and seek out every truth, all the workings and all the details of her beautiful, brilliant mind. Although at the moment, they seemed ludicrous to me, she knew it was only a dream, right? Why was she so terribly upset? I hugged her against me, feeling the prickle behind my eyes, the terrible desire to cry along with her locking my limbs in place, encircling her. I didn't understand how to make her feel better, how to go about pleasing her. This was a first for me, it usually wasn't so difficult to make her happy.

"Edward." She whimpered against me and all I could do was hug her tighter to me, crush her lips to mine roughly, trying desperately to bring us closer to each other, hoping the lack of distance would satisfy her. Apparently, I was wrong. She continued to cry, whimpering against me. I felt pain shoot up my back and settle in my chest when she continued to cry. Panic threatened to overwhelm me, I didn't know how…how.. I didn't know what to do.

"Please, Bella stop crying." I begged, hearing the frantic pleading in my tone. She shook her head slightly, more tears spilling from her eyes; the pain would have brought me to my knees if I were standing. My throat burnt furiously at the smell of her, all my instincts raging at me to do something I would never do, never even consider. Suddenly, through her shaking, she started to claw at my sides, my back and my arms, trying to bring us closer, I imagine. All I could do was push myself against her, hold her tightly and hope desperately that her pain would cease, bringing mine to an end as well.

Her eyes snapped open then, staring into mine, the grief and aching in them drowning me. She seemed lost in my own eyes as she stared, tears still flowing freely, abundantly down her red cheeks. She pressed her lips tightly to mine and I had noticed she wasn't breathing. Quickly, I blew into her, hoping my air would be enough to sustain her lungs until she regained control of her senses. Wrong move, I decided, after watching her eyes roll back into her skull. I quickly broke apart from her and placed my hand gently behind her head, guiding it forward once again.

"Bella," I groaned, touching our foreheads together as her tears now began running down the length of my face. "Tell me what's wrong." I finished in an anguished whisper, tracing the contours of her body, hoping desperately to sooth her. I had to know, and she was going to tell me.

"N-nothing's wrong!" She stuttered, the words grating past her unwilling, tender lips, forcing them apart. Her hands gently ceased their assault on my body and cradled my face softly in her hands. "Not anymore." She whispered with a small smile, her chocolate brown eyes melting me. But suddenly I couldn't help the boiling, simmering rage at her words. She wasn't _fine_, she wasn't _ok_, she was obviously upset and she wasn't telling me what was wrong!

"Then why are you still _crying_?" I asked, frustration evident in my voice. She shrank back just the slightest bit and I took a deep breath, I shouldn't be so rough with her. She continued to stroke my face lovingly and I delighted in the small shivers electrifying my body.

"Because I love you too much?" She asked tentivley, looking at me from below her lashes, a seductress if I ever saw one. My lips twitched at her comment, her tender words melting my frozen heart as I gazed intently into her warm eyes. The emotion they held confused me, love, concern, grief, pain, tenderness they were all present and yet ultimately baffling. It was all mixed up, backwards even.

She continued to stroke my cheek, but harder this time, rougher then I was used to. Not that it hurt, on the contrary, it was exciting, maybe a little _too_ exciting. Before I could stop her, Bella's tiny, little warm fingers were raking through my hair gently, tugging on occasion. I didn't want her stop, never would I have been able to move my lips to form the command. I could feel the beginning of it, that irritating side effect to all the snarling, growling, hissing…along with it, unfortunately, came… the _purring_. The rumbling in my chest reverberated against my insides, making a double vibration, much - unbecomingly- like a cats.

I tried in vain to keep my noises to a minimum, but with her intoxicating scent so close, burning my throat and her warm tiny hands running through my hair gently, it was difficult to bury the annoying noises that rumbled and reverberated through my chest. Her feel was just _heavenly_.

I could feel her soft hands hesitate as her much weaker human ears finally caught on to the rumbling in my chest. I could almost feel her beautiful mind working too figure it out. I caught her hand –regretfully- in mine and lowered it form my hair, almost groaning aloud in disappointment. She gazed at me with confused eyes, dry tears streaked down her warm, rosy cheeks. I kissed her then, trying to force her into forgetting about the noise I had made. Apparently, I was winning out because her eyes snapped shut and her breathing slowed to a near stop as her smooth lips moved sensually against mine. The fire in my throat burnt relentlessly but once again, I ignored it, not even realizing how much easier it had been than the last time, to hold her and kiss her like this.

Bella moved on top of me, straddling my hips and I gripped the sides of the bed, the only thing I could do not to flip her around and take her at that very moment. She moved her body against mine, most likely not even realizing the utter torment, and yet pure bliss she creating against my skin. I continued to kiss her and gently pulled my fingers from the bed, repositioning them lightly at her hips. I kissed her deeply, basking in her scent, daring the demon to come out and play, I was ready.

She sighed against my mouth and I swallowed the small noise, earning a fairly dizzy vampire, not that it was even _possible_ for a vampire to get dizzy, and yet with Bella, anything was possible. I grazed my frozen hands over her heated hips and up her burning sides, she was so warm, I could lie with her on top of me for eternity… The thought brought some unpleasant thoughts so I pushed them into the darkest corners of my mind, were my thirst demon awaited, lurking about.

Suddenly she moved against me, her nose skimming the side of my jaw, coming up to rest near my ear. Her hot breath tickled my sensitive skin as she hesitated near my ear, seaming almost oblivious to what she was doing. Constant shivers racked my body; shaking it relentlessly with every breath she took. She nibbled on my ear gently; the feel of her teeth stopped my breathing. She always surprised me, I never knew what my love would do next and the high of anticipation burnt through me almost worse than the continuous shivers. Before I could stop myself, I growled but I tried constricting my throat, earning a strangled sort of yelp. I thought it most unattractive but Bella shivered against me and moaned softly. She hissed another breath near my ear and my hands shot up without my consent towards her hips. I pushed down, struggling with myself to be gentle, and ground her hips long, and slow against my own.

"Mmmm," I mumbled just as she breathed my name. Oh, hearing her say my name, whether she whispered it in a dream or uttered it to me dazedly when she awoke, it still held my heart captive.

"Edward." She whispered again, she didn't seem aware that she was repeating my name.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked her, wondering if she actually had something to say or if she was simply replaying my name on her lips over and over…not that I minded, at all. I tried pushing my lips back to hers gently but she resisted me, pulling her irresistible lips away from mine. I fought the insane urge to pout at her when she pulled away, relinquishing the delicious friction between us. I could see my reflection in her eyes as she stared at me, eyes glazed.

"Thank you." She whispered and for a moment, I forgot about the burning, raging fire in my eyes that I had seen in my reflection.

"For what, love?" I asked her, there wasn't anything that she should be thanking me for. At the very least I should be the one thanking her, begging, grovelling even, for her to forgive me for every atrocious, horrid, despicable thing I had ever done to her. No, I didn't even have the right to be with her, by all means she should hate me, despise me at the very least. And yet, here we are, her forgiving heart a blessing.

"For everything." She whispered. I felt the boiling, coiling tension of anger, a familiar emotion, burn in my chest. I wanted to growl, I wanted to scream the injustice! No, never could she thank me, especially not for everything, never could she…my thoughts trailed off and my mouth failed to find the words I wanted to express when she kissed me. I growled my disapproval, a deep rumbling in my throat when she traced her tongue over my bottom lip. It was scorching; who knew her small, tiny tongue could produce so much pleasure? I hesitantly opened my mouth to her, fluttering sparks tingling down from my lips, over my face and twisting though my body to rest in my lower abdomen as her burning tongue met mine.

She pressed herself to me firmly once again, and scratched at the fabric of my shirt. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me curiously, her eyebrow slightly raised. I couldn't help it; I smirked against her lips. Without breaking contact, I removed the silly excuse for a shirt and she sighed against me, her eyelids fluttering as I kissed her with fervour.

My stomach muscles quivered and contracted as I refrained from rubbing up against her. The ball of unusual heat burnt relentlessly in the pit of my stomach, a feeling so uncommon and yet very welcome. She moved her lips against mine in pure need and I was losing myself with it, drowning in the passion. Suddenly she pulled away, gasping for air and I couldn't control the growling that escaped my throat too quickly for me to catch. She shivered against me and the feeling had my senses reeling, but what really did me in was the way her face contorted in pleasure. We hadn't even done anything yet, but just knowing that she was experience such a wonderful feeling by just being with me, by simply kissing me, now _that_, was powerful.

"God, I love your face." I murmured and pulled her back to me, the lace of her lingerie tickling my bare chest.

"Huh?" she mumbled incoherently as her eyes fluttered open. Her breath wafted over my face and my eyes nearly rolled back into my skull, her scent was so appealing, so delicious, so…

Dangerous.

"You're so expressive Bella, I love it." I chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension in my throat.

"Are you laughing at me?" She accused, her eyes glaring, a feisty kitten if I ever saw one. I felt guilty; I would never laugh _at_ her. That was Emmett's job. Her face changed and a slight pout pushed her bottom lip out, her eyes glossy as she stared at me, a truly devastating look. I felt the stirrings of panic settle in my chest, I couldn't give her that impression, never would I do such a – her hands trembled with need as they racked over my chest, betraying her faked hurt reaction. Such a devious little thing she was! Regardless if she was truly hurt or not, I couldn't let her assume that I'd ever do such a thing. I kissed her everywhere, assuring not to miss any area within my reach.

"Never." I whispered fiercely against her, my emotions laid out in front of us as I kissed her soft lips, my chest feeling raw. Her hips suddenly bucked down into mine and I felt a long drawn out shock as it travelled up my stomach. I gasped at the unexpected, but very appreciated gesture and she smirked against me, devious indeed.

"Mmm." She mumbled sweetly against me, and ground her hips in to mine once again. I shut my eyes quickly fighting the insane urge to drive into her with all my force. Well, I couldn't drive into her will all my force, but decided I could still play with her as I ground my hips right back against hers, the bulge in my boxers connecting with her heat. She gasped into my mouth but I couldn't smirk, I couldn't even smile as I held her hips between my unbreakable grasp, forcing her hips into mine vehemently.

"Ah, why are you still wearing clothes again?" She asked me breathlessly but I couldn't reply, couldn't do anything except bite my lip, (a habit I had picked up from Bella) and shut my eyes tightly as I moved her core up and down my length. The feelings were popping stares in front of my eyes, tendrils of electricity winding their way up my abdomen repeatedly. A roar sounded in my mind then, the scariest sound I had ever heard, it was only fitting that it was my own mind that made it. It was my lust demon and it was awake, or rather aroused. I shut my mouth in a tight thin line, hoping I could control my muscles as they spasmed.

I didn't relinquish my hold on Bella's hips or the wonderful movements we were creating. I was going to win, just like last time.

"I could ask you the same thing." I ground out between clenched teeth. She continued to rock against me and my thighs trembled beneath her. Without opening her eyes, she leaned up and began unclasping her bra. My demon roared in triumph as she fumbled with the clasp. Quickly, I covered her hand in my own and brought it back to my chest were she had been groping at my skin.

"Leave it on." I panted, the strength used for rebelling my own mind draining me quickly of my breath. She looked at me, confused before I clarified. "I think I might be able to control myself a little better if you stay clothed." I finished in a rush, trying to recapture the breath that had escaped me once again. She brought her warm, soft hands down to my hips and pulled them upwards until she was grinding me in a way that would have _never_ been acceptable in my area. The thought had me grinning.

Suddenly her warm fingers dipped below my boxer line and I blanched, sitting upright quickly. I latched myself onto the first piece of her body, caressing her wherever I could. Her heart beat exquisitely close to my teeth but I kept them locked away behind my lips. Each pulse, every beat of her heart tempting me, but for once, I wasn't worried. She whimpered against me but her scorching fingers drifted ever lower, toying with the expanse of hair below my naval.

"Careful, careful…" I chanted softly, my warning rough as my demon rejoiced, unduly happy. I couldn't stop my legs from quivering as her warm small fingers drifted over my hips and down to where our bodies touched. I waited for her to bring her fingers back up and simply forget this newfound exploration but she moved her body down lower so she could feel me more freely. She never did as I expected. I felt like groaning, it wasn't right that I should want this more than anything but resent it so much.

She had taken my boxers with her as she slid down to my knees, my length now exposed to her. I could feel my muscles seize up against her, I was too rigid, too taut with tension for what was to happen. She could feel it, I knew because she pushed me away from her, readjusting me on the pillow. I shivered relentlessly in anticipation, my breaths catching in my throat as I tried to calm myself. Her hands roamed my chest, my sides, down my hips and back up again.

She was nervous.

She was staling, nervous, for what thought? My reaction? She should be, I could snap her in half any second now, all it would take is one slip up, just one…

No, I was in control.

I tried to think of more positive things as her fingers traced designs across my chest, the feeling absolutely exquisite. Well for one, her blood wasn't tempting me nearly as much as it should have but I rejoiced in the feeling. My throat burnt terribly, yes, but I could simply ignore it.

Bella's heart fluttered relentlessly in her chest, humming a beautiful song, a wonderful melody but without the terrible side effect it caused me.

Her fingers slid over my stomach, tracing every ridge, every detail before circling over my naval and eventually down to the sweep of my hair once again. As her small fingers twisted themselves in my hair, I quickly caught her fingers and held them fast.

"Bella are you sure?" I asked her quietly, feeling the prickling in the back of my eyes, the darkening was beginning.

"Yeah." She said pointedly her head shaking vigorously although her voice shook the slightest bit. With a new found determination she pushed me against the pillow once again and I let my hands fall form hers, attaching themselves to the sides of the bed as if I were going to receive the worst torture of my life.

I huffed at the irony.

My stomach was tingling and my breath quickened as she continued her descent. She hesitated, glancing at my shaft nervously, her anxiety bothered me.

"You don't have to, love. Not for me." I said softly, replacing my hand over hers. Her cheeks flooded with a beautiful rosy color and her eyes widened. For a fleeting moment, I thought I had won, she was going to lie back down and I would be able to take this at my own pace. It was incredibly selfish of me and yet the only way I could keep control.

"Lay down." She said, her voice unusually confident as I obeyed, replacing my hand, yet again, on the mattress beside me, gripping it tightly. Her fingers grazed over my shaft lightly, teasing almost. I tightened my grip and a new burning started simmering in my abdomen, my muscles contracting and shivering. Her touch was heavenly, absolutely wonderful, heat coursed through me where she touched, her gently teasing sending my mind in a haze of lust. The one demon I still feared roared in my mind, it's ugly face twisting with rage as it desired more, always more than it got.

Suddenly she stopped and squeezed, the feeling indescribable. It sent a bolt of electricity winding its way through my limbs, and all my muscles tensed, my senses were overloading.

"Bella, you're going to kill me." I panted out quickly so I could regain my oddly important breath. I could feel my muscles shaking from the strain of keeping them still and away from Bella's breakable body. I opened my eyes and watched as uncertainty danced in her warm chocolate brown eyes, insecurity plain across her features.

With all the effort I could force out of my body, I unclasped my hand from the bed and gently, ever so gently placed it on her own. We moved together on me, up and down, long strokes that sent endless tremors into my stomach. I whimpered, the sound grating past my protesting lips, the feeling was intoxicating. We continued to move, up and down, up and down… She was panting too, her arousal all around me, wafting in my lungs, burning my throat with every intake of air. Eventually she began to move of her own accord and I let my hand drift away, I couldn't take much more of this, I was going to crush her hand soon, it was possible that I had already squeezed it too hard…

She started moving faster, her hand creating a delicious friction against my freezing skin. I was panting now, but I couldn't be bothered stopping. Growls, howls, hisses they were all tumbling out of my chest without my consent or my notice. I could hear the bed springs pop as I strained to keep my hips still. She increased the speed and her small, fragile hand gript me tighter, her hand swivelling up and down forcing my stomach muscles to quiver and contract beneath her. I couldn't hold on much longer and yet I wanted more, so much more. I wanted it… I wanted it… _harder, faster… stronger_. My demon jeered at me, finishing the sentence I couldn't.

I couldn't handle it, my hips jerked violently and it was enough to settle my thoughts, regain focus. The scent was beginning to bother me, my throat aching so badly I only wish to tear it out, rip it out of me, but all I could so was continue the strangled moans and pants as they increased in volume. My hands were all over her, reminding myself to be gentle, be careful, so very careful with her.

Bella didn't relinquish her hold on me even when I bucked my hips into her hand a second time, needing more contact, more friction. I was so close now, the feeling of coiling, burning desire almost overcoming me. I felt another tiny, fragile scorching hot hand travel around my body, twisting and pulling the hair near my shaft, drawing circles on my thighs…then it descended lower…lower, until…_WOAH! _

My hand twitched violently at her waist and her garment was history, the only evidence of her clothing was the loud tearing and mangled mess on the floor. I stopped breathing, it was _crucial_ that I stop breathing, stop moving stop thinking… Bella's hands had cradled my balls, kneading them with her fingers. Tiny sparks of terrible pain and extreme pleasure shot through my stomach, entwining themselves in all my limbs but centering in my abdomen were it burnt furiously. My demon roared triumphantly as the feeling, so intense, burnt right through my resistance, through my barriers and self-control.

Just as quickly as it had come, it was over, and my eyes snapped open. Bella lay on me, her eyes slightly frightened, her hands on my thighs and no longer on my shaft. I could feel it pulsing, having been so close to climax. My demon was furious, ranging around in my mind. When I looked at Bella, I caught my reflection once again in her flawless, deep brown eyes. _I_ was truly scared; I was my demon; eyes pitch black, my face furious, my mouth set in a hard grimace, hair dishevelled and everywhere. I let my eyes and features soften as I looked at her, _it was only __him_, I told myself, _not me, never me…_

She smiled tentivley back at me, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she grinned sheepishly. I couldn't take much more teasing. I lifted her over my head, her beautiful body hovering above me.

"You must enjoy flirting with death." I whispered to her and lowered her onto me. Her heat caressed me, and her tightness squeezed me torturously. The feeling was overwhelmingly painful and yet bursting with pleasure. I wanted to crush her to me, slam her down onto my shaft, finally burying myself within all of her… _No, careful, be gentle._

She winced, I watched as her face contorted in pain and I stilled my motions. I had to let her get used to it. My chest contracted painfully as I waited for her, my need was so primal and yet so complex that it burnt me, the fire in my abdomen searing me from the inside, out. I assumed she was ready because she pushed farther down on me, the feeling of her heat all around me making me wither with pleasure. And yet there wasn't nearly enough of it. I bucked unintentionally, sending myself deeper still and a strangled moan left my lips. Bella's face contorted and she whimpered in pain so I stilled completely, pain, pleasure, anger and grief all mixing within me.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice strangled even to my own ears. "You have to tell me if I hurt you, or we can't do this!" I said trying desperately to make her understand, my needs were nothing to hers. If she was in pain, I would stop, I would wait, I would do anything she asked of me.

"I'm okay, really." She whimpered again and I growled lowly in my chest. No! She was hurting and all I could do was lay beneath her. Should I pull out? Should we call it quits? Bella suddenly pushed down hard against me, sending me to the very end of her and I moaned loudly, heat tingling through every extremity of my body.

"Argh." I growled low in my chest, my shaft was throbbing inside her, and she only squeezed her thighs together, crushing me inside of her.

I watched as her beautiful chestnut hair rolled softly off her shoulders, cascading over her still clothed breasts. Her eyes were scrunched up but no longer in pain. Her mouth was slack as she adjusted to my size. She leaned down and kissed me passionately, trying to slip her tongue in between my lips but I beat her to it. I stuck my tongue into her irresistible mouth, the moisture and heat almost as exquisite as her core. I placed my hands gently on her hips and moved her up and down against me, sending more tingles of pleasure through my body. Bella's beautiful red lips twitched, then opened, her eyes scrunched and her forehead creased with pleasure. She continued to move on me and I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. My eyes threatened, once again, to roll back into my skull as my mouth dropped open, something else I usually had control over.

"Edward." She sighed and an unbelievable amount of pleasure surged through me when she sighed my name. God only knew how much I loved her. Suddenly I was taken over by the desire in my lower abdomen. I took her hips and pushed her down against me harder, deeper then I had before. More hissing escaped my chest, growls and pants not far behind. Bella was panting along with me, her beautiful sighs and whimpers making me shudder. I moved us faster still, the friction almost unbearable as she slide against me, our hips slapping against each other roughly, but I didn't seem to be hurting her. She leaned down and I captured her lips with my own, trying to show her, trying to give her everything, all of me, everything that was me.

Suddenly she moved backwards, pulling my shaft with her and then she drug herself upwards, grinding against me roughly, an unbearable feeling. Stars exploded once again before my eyelids and my demon pounced on me.

"Bella, please stop." I commanded in a whisper, my voice dangerously low. I was frozen; I locked all my muscles down because of the insane urge to crush her, to take her in any and every way that I pleased. I wanted to rip her apart for my own satisfaction, to please my own terrible lust.

She stilled her movements and, with great effort, opened her lust-ridden gaze. I stared at her, feeling her pulse around me, my own throbbing length buried within her. Desire twitched in my quivering muscles but I had to calm myself, lust was something that could carry me away past the point of no return.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her voice husky. I inhaled sharply, trying my best to control myself.

"It's not your fault; I'm simply taking a precaution." I whispered, trying to force a smile, which ended in a grimace. I took a few more experimental breaths, testing myself. Once the pulsing, throbbing of my erection was the only desire left, I deemed it safe to continue.

"Alright." I breathed slowly and I grabbed her hips, massaging them lightly. We moved together but not the way I had expected. Bella pulled herself back and forward again instead of up and down. The feeling threatened my control but I fought harder, reeling in my desire. We continued like this for a time until the speed increased, our breaths mixing. Suddenly, and without warning, my old familiar demon had crept up on me and all of a sudden, I was aware of every heartbeat, ever second her blood pounded through her veins. And the smell… if it hadn't bothered me before, then it was ten times worse now. I quickly tried to dispel it by pushing our hips together harder, faster. The twin desires pulled at me, tearing me in two as I crushed her to me repeatedly. I tried to focus on her heat, her warmth as she pulled me in to herself, the mind reeling pleasure of hearing her whimpers and moans.

I flipped us over, desire consuming me quicker than I had thought possible and her _scent_, oh, her scent! I hiked her legs up on my hips and pounded into her, making her cry out. The feeling was pure; unadulterated bliss, simply _divine_. I growled loudly, the noise ripping and tearing its way through my chest. I pushed into her deeply, groping at her desperately as I kissed her neck, her chin, her jaw and back again.

"Edward, I-I-I" She couldn't finish her sentence but simply hearing my name on the tip of her tongue drove me insane with need for more, always _more_… it was so selfish but uncontrollable. I drove into her faster, the feeling so empowering it brought out my most primitive instincts. Her scent was driving me wild, the blood that pounded through her veins so tempting, oh so tempting… Before I knew it, my teeth were position at her neck, much the same way they had the first night, but there weren't any pillows nearby. Pure fear, one-hundred percent terror seized my chest mid thrust as my teeth all but pierced the skin.

_No, no, no. I won't, I CAN'T!_ My mind screamed at me, beating down the demons fiercely. I placed a careful, tentative kiss on her neck as I continued to push into her, my throbbing length pulsing harder than before, craving the warmth. I groped at her everywhere, then, quickly realizing what I was doing, I repositioned them on the bedpost. There would _not_ be a repeat of last time. Bella whimpered her protest but I couldn't hold her, touch her, stroke her as I wanted, I would hurt her.

I gripped the bedpost for all it was worth as I thrust into her fiercely and raked Bella's chest with my mouth, her smooth skin was so close to me I could almost taste it. My lower stomach was coiling tightly, too tightly, I needed release. I hissed as Bella ran her fingernails down my back, the feeling only fuelling my thrusts. My teeth finally grabbed hold of her clothed chest and I tore the offending piece of black silk off her with one swift jerk of my head. Her pale, creamy skin was finally revealed to me and I ravished it all while increasing the speed of my hips. My shaft hit her end several times making my knees buckle with the sheer force of my pleasure.

"Bella, Bella…" I whispered her name against her ear and she clutched at me, moaning and whimpering occasionally. She was all I could think of, my beautiful, gorgeous angel who lay beneath me, sweating and moaning my name in pleasure. All other thoughts were suddenly driven from my mind, not thirst or even primal lust could distract me form the beautiful creature beneath me.

"Please…" She gasped and all I could do was oblige, I pushed into her harder and yet still not as hard as I wanted. I gript the bedpost, trying to be gentle, trying with ever muscle in my body to show tenderness and not aggression. I whimpered painfully against her, I was so close, so close to ending the constant battle of pain and pleasure.

"God, Edward, I-I—" She still couldn't finish her sentence, that was fine with me, just my name was enough to shake me. It was all coming to an end, a very intense, painfully pleasurable end. I pushed into her, hitting her end once again, all the coiling, tightening and throbbing was becoming too much, an overload. I gripped the bedpost harder still and it cracked, I squeezed it even tighter as I thrust into my angel fully and the wood splintered under my palm.

"I-I love you!" She finally screamed as she reached her peek, her walls clamping down on me, tightening her hold on my throbbing shaft. The pressure caused me to choke, the air getting stuck in my throat as I pushed into her harder still, trying to cease the pleasurable torture.

I growled my frustration and hissed my pleasure. Finally, after several more seconds of agonizing bliss, I came inside of her warmth with a yelp, all the pent up tension, all the love, passion, lust and desire all melting out of me and into her. I lowered myself gentle on top of her, leaning my head against her heart, hearing it beat erratically, listening to her breathing as it slowed.

"God, Bella." I whispered as I calmed myself, she would never understand what she did to me. I flipped us over gently and lay her atop me, our heaving chests crushed together.

"I love you to." I whispered to her as her eyelids began to droop, her beautiful warm brown eyes melting me as she gazed at me in adoration. I began to hum my favourite tune, Bella's lullaby as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Once she was sleeping, I checked her over for any possible bruises, any sort of injury and when I found none; I breathed a breath of relief. I had done it, she was safe, satisfied and happy. I gazed down fondly at my sleeping angel, her soft breaths tickling my chest.

It was all thanks to her, my angel. She had given me everything, anything I could have possibly asked for and asked for nothing in return. I didn't deserve her.

A/N- Well thats it guys, so sry once agian if anyones disapointed and for all the splng mistakes, i would definitely appreciate your reviews, i love reading each and every one of them! Thanks again guys!


End file.
